Meet the Maou-Yusas
by Mrotrax
Summary: Something goes wrong in the portal to our world: Aishaya shows up in Japan to find that a few months have passed since the final battle for Ente Isle. His master has apparently abandoned his plans to return and conquer Etna Isle…along with someone else. MaouXEmi, other pairings undecided
1. Revalations 2 months & 15 days

Meet the Maou-Yusas

Plot: Something goes wrong in the portal to our world: Aishaya shows up in Japan to find that a few months have passed since the final battle for Ente Isle. His master has apparently abandoned his plans to return and conquer Etna Isle…along with someone else.

 **Chapter 1: Revelations 2 months, and 15 days, according to Maou**

 _Ding-Dong!_

"…You expecting Rika?"

"Not tonight, and Chiho's not coming for tutoring until Friday."

"Salesperson?"

"…Do you really think they'd let a salesperson into an apartment building?" A sigh. "Wait here, I'll check."

"No, you've been working all day; stay and relax. I'll check."

Movement towards the door, then the sound of footsteps stops.

"Eh…."

"Who is it?" The sitter asks.

"…I don't believe it."

The door swings open, revealing the knocker to be a young man with blonde hair dressed in a cape, black shirt and tanned pants. On the other side of the door, in the view of the room that is now opened, there was a young man with short black hair, a blue t-shirt

While their appearances our less…formidable then they would recall, they instantly know who the other is. The outside man's eyes watered and he leapt towards the one who'd opened the door.

"MILORD!"

"AISHAYA!"

The two hugged as the apparent leader managed to close the door mid hug.

"Oh Lord Satan, I was so worried!" Aishaya wailed, falling to one knee. "I tried to find you as quickly as I could, but the second I landed in this dimension I was accosted by these strange fellows in blue who detained me for…"

The demon general then saw the other occupant in the room.

"Who is this, sire?" Asihaya inquired. "Your consort?"

"You don't remember me?" The woman asked, a soft smile escaping her voice. "I guess it has been a while, General…I'm Emila Yusa, better known as…."

Emila the hero. Lord Satan's greatest mortal foe. Instincts overtook Aishaya, making him throw his king behind him.

"STAND BACK SIRE, I SHALL PROTECT YOU FROM THIS VILE HUMAN! NOW EMILA THE HERO, PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF MY MIGHTY STEED OF STEEL!"

Aishaya crossed his arms, growled as if to charge a spell then swung one arm roofwards with a roar.

…..

Nothing happened.

"Why is my steed not coming fourth?" Aishaya asked. "This worked in the streets…Aha! You must be using a Celestial Force spell to…"

"Aishaya." The former Satan sighed. "I maintain a fraction of my magic, but it takes almost everything I have to use a little bit."

"Same here." Emi explained. "And that wasn't a steed. That was probably a taxi."

"..Taxi?"

"A sort of coach this world uses." Lord Satan explained. "Although you charged by every two or three miles you travel."

"…That sounds ingenious." The demon general mused, then recalling what he'd learnt. "But sire, if you're not under Emila's spell….Does this mean?"

"No." Emi cut in. "Maou and I are not under any form of mind control."

"Maou?"

"Sado Maou." Lord Satan explained. "The name I go by in this world. And yeah, some things…happened."

"What?" Aishaya inquired. "It's only been a few hours since I got here, what could've happened

The former Devil king and Hero looked at each other, each mentally asking 'you want to tell him?'

"Aishaya.." Maou sighed. "I don't know how else to explain this, but….Emi and I have been here for two months."

…..

….

"TWO MONTHS?" The Demon General shouted in shock. "HOW? WHY? IN WAS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"Quiet!" The two renters hissed, their fingers to their mouths. "You wake the neigh…!"

"Mama? Papa?"

The two renters and their guest turned to see…the single most adorable little girl Aishaya had ever seen; she couldn't have been older than two, despite having a full head of white and black streaked hair and pale but lively skin. She wore a yellow sundress and was dragging a dragon and princess blankie.

"Alamus Ramus?" Emila cooed, scooping up the baby. "Did we wake you? I'm sorry baby."

"I hafta potty." The little girl yawned, only to see the other person in the room. "Who that, mama?"

"This is one of daddy's friends…." Emi explained.

"I'm going by the name Hiro Aishaya." The guest explained before realized what the little girl had said:

Daddy.

As in father.

As in…

"MILORD, HOW COULD YOU?!" Aishaya screamed in fear. "I know it must've been some time since you last lay with a female, but surely there were others! Emilia is only 17!"

"18." Emi corrected him. "And quiet down, you'll bring…."

Another knock came to the door, and Emi, Alamus Ramus still in her arms, beat her apparent husband to it.

"Everything okay, Emi?" Their neighbor, a kindly old man in excellent shape and a jogging outfit inquired. "I could hear from the first floor."

"An old friend of Maou's showed up, and he and I don't really see eye to eye….." Emi explained, a sorry look her face. "I apologize, Mr. Chou, we'll keep quiet now."

"No problem, I'll let Mari know. Have a good night."

"Bye bye, Mr. Chou!" Almaus Ramus waved as the old man jogged away, waving as he did so.

Back in the room, Maou had clamped a hand over his right hand man's mouth.

"Shut up and let me explain!" He commanded. "Emi and I haven't slept together in that way, we may be living together, but not as lovers, I promise you! Also, as much as I hate to admit it, Alamus Ramus isn't our biological child…one day, a black apple landed in front of us, and out she popped, calling us mommy and daddy. Now, if I take my hand off, will you promise to contain yourself?"

Aishaya nodded.

"No, while we wait for Emi to come back, let me ask you; you mentioned you just left the police…"

"Police?"

"The authority enforcers of this world, or as you called them, the men in blue." Maou explained. "Think of them as armor less knights with much higher numbers."

"Oh yes." Aishaya reminisced. "They took me into a room and placed a bowl of a strange concoction named Kat's doon in front of me…"

"They gave you Katsudon?" Maou asked, salivating. "All Emi and I got was tea and mints! Even if it is a commoner's dish, surely you must've enjoyed it!"

"Oh, I did sire." The demon general beamed, before returning to his report. "In the midst of my meal, an apparent superior came and told them that someone had 'paid my bail' and I was free to go. It was he who gave me your address."

That Maou uneasy; he'd had a squeaky clean record with the police since he came to this world. After all, no one would follow a law breaker.

"Now that I have found you, we must make haste." Aishaya smiled. "Pack your things, my liege and please preape a portal to take us back…"

"Oh, I'm not going back." The devil announced

….

"W-what? Your majesty, surely you jest…"

"I'm happy here, Aishya." Maou explained. "No church exorcists hunting me down, an actually challenging way to rise to the top of the world…and I have a daughter to take care of. Besides, I have no magic power to open a portal, and by now the church will have declared you and I dead…"

"So, you're just abandoning your demon brethren?" Aishya asked.

"No." Maou hissed, rage filling him before he crushed it. "I'm insulted you'd even suggest such a thing. I have my divine mission, this is true, but I need to conquer this world before return to Ente Isle with the nessacary ways of crushing the corrupt state of matters. And when the time comes, I will do things right."

The demon general accepted his king's plan, before something popped into his head and he confessed:

"Milord, I have nowhere to go."

Maou turned to Emi, just stepping out of the other room, with a puppy dog pout. She sighed.

"Let me guess; he doesn't have a place to stay and you can't condone him sleeping outside for one night."

"It's a whole new world for him." Maou pointed out. "And while I'm sure he could handle…"

"Tonight only, unless he gets a job." Emi decided. "And he sleeps in this room."

"Thank you." Maou smiled, nudging Aishaya. "Thank her, Aishaya."

The demon general grumbled a thanks.

"I'll take it this time." Emi sighed, throwing a sleeping bag. "That's what you'll be in sleeping in tonight."

Aishaya tried to figure out how the sleeping bag worked long enough for Maou and Emi to return their meal and finish it in peace.

XXXX

"I take it you heard our conversation?" Maou asked an hour later, Emi nodding as they watched their sleeping child in.

"We need to figure out who's covering Aishaya and how much they know as soon as possible." Emi said as she tucked her daughter in.

"I'll see if I can find anything tomorrow, you'd be amazed what you hear at McRonald's." Maou promised, a smile growing on his face as he saw his sleeping daughter. He gently stroked her cheek before gently pecking her cheek.

"Sleep well, my princess."

He then gently closed her door and glanced to see his right hand man sound asleep

"Oh Maou….Bedtime." Emi smirked from their room. "You have a long day tomorrow."

"Coming…dearest knight."

He then bounded into the room, where he and Emi smiled…and then kissed.

"So…" Emi asked. "When should we drop the bombshell on Aishya?"

"Eh, give him a month or two. See if he can figure it out on his own." Maou guessed, a yawn escaping his thorat.

The two then slipped under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Revalations of the Past & Future

Meet the Maou-Yusas

Glad to see people enjoy this fic, keep reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. Even a simple good, or keep up the good work….and feel free to offer suggestions on how the story should progress. Thanks to xxxDreamingflowerxxx for pointing out a few mistakes I made in the last chapter.

 **Chapter 2: Revelations of the Past and Future, according Emi**

"Emi!"

The red haired woman, just sitting into her chair turned to see her best friend.

"Morning Rika, how're you today?"

"Tired, cranky and ready for the weekend." Rika smiled, stifling a yawn and getting g into her own char. "TGIF, right?"

"Not just Friday…" Emi smiled. "It's a half day today as well. Can't wait to go home, turn on the TV and cuddle with Alas=Ramus

"Hey, where is she?" Rika asked, reaching for something in one of her desk drawers. "Did daddy get today off?"

"No, Maou has to work until after dinner today." Emi sighed. "Alas is back at the apartment with a babysitter."

At that, her memory went to earlier that morning…

"… _And her diapers are in the bathroom closest, her baby food is in the middle shelf of the fridge…" Maou rattled off as he hurriedly put on his work uniform. Almost running late._

" _And her channels are 17, 20 and 38." Alceiel finished for his master, going over the notes he'd made during his overlord's hour long rambling on how to care for his princess. "She naps from noon to one, and her toys are in the chest in your room. No need to worry, milord."_

 _Maou then slipped on his jacket, racking his brain for anything he might've missed, but nothing coming to him. Checking his watch, he saw he still had a good twenty minutes to get to McRonald's; plenty of time, but still…._

" _Good luck, my most trusted man; if you do a good enough job, Emi says you can stay here as Alas' babysitter."_

 _Alceiel saluted his leader, whose attention was now on the toddler playing with a dragon blankie and pushing a toy truck. The former_

" _Behave for uncle Asihaya and have a good day. I love you, baby." Maou smiled at his daughter after kissing her forehead. Alas=Ramus reached up and pecked her father lightly on his nose._

" _I love you, papa." She smiled back, making the former Demon King's smile brighten as he then rushed out the door and headed down the stairs to his bike._

 _A half hour later, Emi headed towards the door, slipping on her jacket._

" _I left my cell number on the fridge." She said. "If you run into any trouble around noon, give me a call and.."_

" _I'm not incompetent, Emila." Alceiel said, standing tall. "I can handle a baby."_

 _Emi then motioned him down and whispered in his ear._

" _If I find so much as one hair out of place or one tear shed, I'll kill you. Not even Maou will save you, got it?"_

 _The blonde demon simply nodded, not trusting his voice._

" _Bye, mama!" Alas=Ramus cheerfully babbled, reaching for her mother. Emi took her in her arms, blew on her belly button and then gave her a loving hug._

" _I love you, Alas=Ramus." Emi smiled, kissing her daughter._

" _I love you, mama."_

 _Emi then handed her daughter to the demon Maou trusted above all others, blew the little girl one more kiss and then headed on her way to work._

"Aw man…" Rika sighed, pulling Emi out of memory lane, along with a Hello Kitty Princess plushy. "I wanted to give this to her…."

Emi smiled at the toy.

"Before you say it," Rika interjected. "I did look for a dragon Hello Kitty; the closest they had was a frog."

"Rika, you really didn't have to do that." Emi smiled as she put her headset on. "Alas=Ramus has enough toys as it is: I swear, her father buys so many we'd probably have a house already if we got a refund on them."

Rika smiled impishly.

"So….?"

"…so what?"

"When do I get to meet daddy dearest?" Rika smiled. "You've never shown me his picture, you never talk about him for more than 30 seconds…"

BEEP!

"Oops! Got a call, talk at coffee break!" Emi smiled. "Good morning, how may I help?"

For the next two hours, Emi helped patrons with whatever tech problems they were having…as well as hang up on desperate men trying to initiate phone sex or telephone pranks.

But Rika's words were heavy on the redhead's mind, and she found herself pulled into memory lane once again.

 _Two months ago…._

 _As the two mortal enemies were released from holding, they wondered the empty streets_

" _I suppose we'll have to find a place to stay." Maou mused outloud. "We'll need to learn this world's laws and customs, figure out how their magic functions…."_

"… _thank you."_

 _The demon king stopped and turned to the armoured redhead following him. Had she just….?_

" _For what?"_

" _Helping me learn to speak this world's tongue." Emila grumbled. "It would've been difficult otherwise."_

" _Language acquisition is relatively easy." The demon shrugged._

" _Don't think this means I'm letting you off." The Hero said. "We may be stranded here, but you're still the villain and I'm the hero."_

" _This coming from the woman who got us in trouble with the police when she refused to pay attention to her surroundings and lack of power and attacked me in a public space." Maou smiled. "And I wouldn't dream of losing our rivalry now. Out of all the so called chosen ones I've faced, you're by far my favorite, Emilia."_

 _She growled at him uttering her name._

" _Well, enjoy it while you can. Because I'm not letting you out of my sight and this world will be your tomb, destroyer."_

"… _I don' like that one. Could we stick with Maou, like we told those policemen?"_

" _Why?" Emilia asked. "It's not like you've ever cared about anything but yourself."_

 _There was only so much Maou could take. As much as he respected Emila as his rival, her short-sightedness and naivety tested his patience…and that last line had killed whatever patience he'd had."_

" _Emilia, have you ever heard the phrase 'two sides of the same coin?'" The former demon lord had asked Emi, rage and exasperation obvious in his tone. "I merely ask because for your whole life, you've only seen, or in this case, heard one side."_

" _What's there to tell?" Emi asked, haughtiness in her tone. "Demons are all the same. Pure evil…."_

" _And humans are all good and innocent?" Maou interrupted._

 _Emi actually paused and seemed to think about what he'd said._

" _There are indeed evil demons, I know." Maou said. "And those of them who exist have done terrible, horrid things. I can only assume one of them sparked your crusade….huh, kind of ironic."_

" _How so?" Emila asked._

" _Nothing." Maou said, dodging the topic for now. "But those evil demons? They are but a small percentage. Then again, all it takes a small percentage to give an entire group and bad reputation."_

" _So, you're saying I should just abandon everything I know?" Emila growled, reaching for a blade she'd snagged on the way out._

" _I'm saying you should think for yourself." Maou said. "You are a true hero, no doubt about that. And I was a true demon overlord in Ente Isle…my mistake. But the people who pulled the strings to help you succeed?"_

 _The two had then walked in silence for a while until they reached their destination; an apartment bulding who was practically giving away a room to them._

Emi was once again brought out of memory lane when she realized her cell was ringing.

"Hello?"

"EMILIA, HELP ME FOR LORD SATAN'S SAKE!" Alciel screamed so loud everyone in the heard it over the phone…which wasn't on speaker.

"Not so loud, you idiot!" Emi whispered into the phone before briefly turning to everyone watching. "Babysitter acting crazy, nothing to worry about! So sorry about that!"

She then returned to the cell, her tone promising the speaker pain if she didn't like what she heard.

"What's wrong? What? Why? WHAT. DID. YOU DO? No, I don't believe that Alas=Ramus just started crying for no good reason! For crying out…Okay, do you see that jar in the kitchen? Take some bills out and hail a cab to the address I put on the back of the sheet you got my number from. 150 yen? No, take 200. Let me speak to my daughter, you sad excuse for man! Why Maou trusted you I'll never know!"

Her eyes and tone got softer.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong? You feel hot?! Did uncle give you yucky medicine? Did it make you feel any better? Oh, good. Oh, you miss daddy too? I know baby, I miss daddy too….Listen, uncle Ashiaya will be taking you to me, and then we can go see daddy for lunch, does that work? Okay. Have you been a good girl? Good. See you soon. I love you baby."

She then let out a sigh and turned to Rika.

"You mind if we bring a few more to lunch, and I decide this time?" Emi asked her friend weakly. "I know you wanted to try that curry place…"

Rika held up her hand, shushing her friend.

"Let's get your baby feeling better. Besides, now I can give her that toy…and meet daddy."

XXXX

"Thanks again, enjoy your meal!" Maou smiled at the family he'd just served. "Good luck with the toys!"

The restaurant was practically dead for a Friday lunch rush, but that suited Maou fine with that; a slow day was always welcomed especially in light on last night's drama.

"You're in a good mood today, Mr. Maou."

The former demon lord turned to his cute and…well endowed, co-worker; Chiho Sakaki. A new hire at McRonald's, she'd gravitated him as a mentor in not only work related manners, but her language and mythology courses in school.

"Well…I did see a friend I haven't seen in a long time last night." Maou smiled. "My best friend, actually."

"Don't let Emi hear that!" His manager, Ms. Kisaki, jokingly added as she suddenly appeared. "Listen, I may have to cut your shifts today in a bit, not enough business for today, and a few of the veteran night staff are asking for more."

"Is something wrong, manager?" Maou asked, catching himself. "Sorry, Ms. Kisaki."

"It's fine." The manager shook it off. "Wherever you came in drilled manners into you. And no, just a slow day, they happen."

"Is it Mr. Urameshi?" Chiho asked. "His wife's due soon, right?"

"Bingo, Chi." Ms. Kisaki. "I hope you two understand."

"I'm okay with it." Chiho said. "I promised my mom I'd help around the house today."

The door to the restaurant suddenly opened.

"Welco…" The three started.

"Oh, Maou….!"

"Papa!"

The former demon lord's eyes lit up at the two familiar voices.

"My babies!"

Breaking his professional etiquette for a second, he ran to greet them.

"What're you lovely ladies doing here?" The former demon king asked.

Emi pulled out a bento from behind her back.

"You left your lunch on the kitchen counter."

Maou whacked the back of his head. No wonder his backpack had felt so light!

"Dummy daddy!"

Alas=Ramus giggled at her father's actions, as did Chiho and Ms. Kisaki.

"MILORD!" A blonde blur sent the male McRonalds employee flying to the ground. "I don't know what went wrong! I followed your orders to a T but now the princess is sick and I don't know what to do and Emilia says she wants to kill me and this strange female that accompanied us is asking questions about you…"

The second he'd heard 'sick' and realized it applied to his daughter, Maou entered leader mode.

"Alceiel …." Maou grumbled under the weight of his best friend. "Get. Off."

The blonde demon did as his master ordered, allowing the young father to feel his daughter's forehead; a little hotter than normal.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Hot, papa." The toddler whimpered.

"Ms. Kisaki, I still have my free meal, could I use it to get my daughter a little ice cream?" Maou asked. "Or anything that could cool her off?"

"I don't see why not."

Maou then got some plain ice cream and started feeding his daughter small spoonfuls. Slowly, color returned to her face.

"Feel better, baby?" Emi asked her daughter, who nodded.

"Thank you." Alas=Ramus said, to the people dressed like her daddy, before spotting a familiar face. "Chi-chan!"

The teenage girl gave the baby a bright smile and her finger to play with.

"You two can clock off now." Ms. Kisaki told her two staff members, who thanked her and went to the back to change. "And help yourselves to lunch."

She then ushered the trio and baby to the counter and rang up their meal, paid for by Rika.

"See you tonight, Mr. Maou!" Chiho smiled as she waved goodbye.

"Don't forget your test so we can go over it!" Maou smiled as he sat down beside Emi and Alas=Ramus. He then saw a young woman sitting across him and next to his right hand.

"So, we finally meet." Rika grinned at her best friend's significant.

"Rika." Maou smiled. "Emi's told me a lot about you. All of it good."

"Funny, she doesn't really mention you." Rika teased, then looking at the now happy baby in Emi's arms, sipping some juice from a sippy cup. "Though, considering how you handled that little situation…."

"Thank you." Maou said quietly. "For becoming Emi's friend."

Maou's way of speaking opened up a few questions, but Rika accepted she then turned to Alceiel.

"So, Aishaya, was it?" Rika asked. "How'd you meet Maou?"

"I meet my master in the midst of a great battle when we children." The blonde answered truthfully, but as if he were telling an epic tale. "I'd been accosted by several villainous men and he leapt to my aid….and I to his…."

Maou covered his face in his hands in embrassment.

"Aishaya, please." He begged. "Don't make a big deal about it, please."

Emi and Alas=Ramus smiled

"So, a former badass, huh?" Rika joked. "Meeting Emi shape you up?"

"Former?!" Maou playfully bellowed. "I'm plenty badass! Right Emi? Alas=Ramus?"

"The last badass thing you did was change her diaper." Emi smiled as she munched on a few fries.

Maou playfully pouted.

"So, you an Emi are close?" Rika asked the blonde.

"If by close, you mean like a tumor in the brain, slowly sucking the life out of it," Asihaya noted. "Then yes, we are…as you say, close."

A few more jabs were shared, a meal was shared, and the group then went their seprate ways; Aleciel walking Rika back to her apartment.

"I'm happy you got a half day too." Emi smiled as she took Maou in a hug.

"Me too." Maou smiled. "I couldn't find out anything, though."

"We'll worry about that later." Emi said. "We got 6 hours before you meet Chiho for tutoring, how about we take our princess to a movie, grab a light dinner and check out the bookstore?"

And that's what they did.

 **Read and review!**

 **Whew! Wrote this in two hours! Good for me!**


	3. The Tale of Friends, Foes and Family

Meet the Maou-Yusas

 **Chapter 3: Friends, Foes, Family and Funny**

A few hours had passed when the young family returned to their apartment bulding, where they found Chiho waiting, a bright smile on her face.

"Chi-nee!" Alas=Ramus beamed, reaching out for her papa's co-worker.

"Hey there, Alas!" The girl beamed, tickling her foot and bowing at her co-worker/tutor and his significant other.

"Were you waiting long?" Maou asked, a little worried.

"No, I just got here." Chiho assured her co-worker and 'not-so' secret crush as she took out the test Maou asked her to bring. "Mom didn't need as much help as I thought she did, so I came over."

"Well, let's get in." Emi sighed and she repositioned Alas=Ramus into her arms, then kissing her little girl on the cheek. "This little girl needs her sleep. Isn't that right, Alas?"

The little girl let out a little yawn, denying she was tired.

Once they were inside the apartment, Emi put her daughter down to bed, while Maou and Chiho reviewed her test waiting for the tea to brew.

"So, you guys were okay in the earthquake?" The teenage girl asked as they readied.

"Nothing broke or fell, if that's what you mean." Maou mused. "Then again, Emi'd taken Alas=Ramus to work that day, s nobody was home. Poor Mr. Chou wasn't so lucky…he screamed when he came home and his movies were all over the place."

Chiho laughed a little.

"Sounds like my house." She mused just as the kettle began to whistle and Emi beat her and Maou to the kitchen. She then served them the tea before setting down on a couch and reading a book.

XXXX

"Thanks again, Mr. Maou!" Chiho beamed as their tutoring session came to an end.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." The former demon king smiled warmly as he usherd Chiho out the door. "You keep safe now."

"I will, see you tomorrow."

She then rushed down the stairs and began her trek home.

"What's happening tomorrow again?" Emi asked as she began preparing dinner.

"Coffee." Maou smiled assuredly as he snuck behind Emi. "Chiho wants my opinion on the earthquakes, she thinks something big is happening and they're the key."

He then moved to wrap his arms around Emi, only to hug air

"Uh uh uh…" Emi smiled chirply. "No touchie."

"But Emi…." Maou pouted. "The baby's fast asleep, we're alone, and it'll take a few minutes for the noodles to cook…."

He then realized she was no longer in front of him.

"Behind you, demon-king."

Emi had leapt onto his back and dragged him to the floor, laughing the whole time.

"Oh I get it." Maou smirked. "You try touchie and it's fine, but I do it and suddenly it's a sin."

"Well, can't have you becoming too strong." Emi remembered as she climbed onto his chest and nuzzled in. "So..how'll you get out of this one?"

"Oh, I'll think of something…."

The two former enemies leaned in closer and closer, their lips about to meet when they heard the door begin to click.

"Damnit." Maou and Emi whimpered together, the former king leaping back to the couch and his manga while Emi prepared the noodles.

"I've returned, milord."

Alciel walked in, a tired but happy smile on his face.

"How'd it go with Rika?" Maou asked his subordinate, a knowing smile on his face. "Were you out the whole time?"

"Indeed." Alciel admitted, a smile crossing his face. "She invited me in for a cup of tea, and we soon began to regale each other with tales of our relationships with you and Emilia."

The room went quiet for a minute.

"What did you tell her?" Emi asked, leaving no room for argument, regardless of the fact she was feeding Alas=Ramus a bottle.

"Nothing about Ente Isle!" Alciel promised. "I told her that Lord Satan and I, don't worry milord, I did address you by the name you're going in the world….I told Rika that we had been partners in a real estate business…"

Maou laughed at that, only to stop when Emi glared at him.

"What? It's technically true…."

Emu sighed and motioned the blonde haired demon to continue.

"…and Emilia was part of a rival company that eventually forced us into foreclosure."

"Again, technically true." Maou mused. "And what did Rika tell you about herself?"

Alciel's head lowered slightly, a small measure of pity/sadness in his head.

"In spite of her plucky and happy attitude, it seems she lost people who meant a great deal to her in previous earthquakes."

That bit of knowledge made the adults in the room lower their heads in sadness.

"But on the bright side milord…." Alciel was quick to mentioned. "Rika considers you 'quite a catch' whatever that means. And she told me she is aware of yours and Emilia's squabbles in the past. Apparently, she deems them to be humorous, so I imagine she must be powerful in her own right."

Squabble.

That was one word to describe what the Hero and Demon King had gone through the first month and a half of their time in the new world. Still a bit under meaning though….. And Rika being powerful? In a way yes…though not in the ways Alciel probably had in mind.

The blonde demon then fell to one leg and began bowing over and over.

"I'm sorry for making the princess sick! Please, whatever punishment you deem fit, I shall embrace and do it a thousand-fold! Seppeku, suicide jump, decapitation, dances! You name it, it shall be done!"

Alas=Ramus began to cry, having awoken from the screams of the blonde demon. Her Papa raced to her room and brought her into the living room.

"Alciel. After much debate," Emi sighed, inwardly adding _'and some adorable begging from Maou…_ '. "I've decided to give you another chance to look over Alas=Ramus and prove you can look after a baby. Come Monday morning, you'll be tested for real."

The blonde demon bowed in understanding, his eyes turned to his master, who nodded in confirmation.

"However!" Emi added. "By the end of the week, you'll be moving out. No buts."

Her words made Alciel fear a bit of fear in his soul.

"I know you were ruthless, Emila…but to strand me in the streets without a means of providing for myself? That is…demonic!"

At that moment, the blonde demon made the first discovery of how his master had survived so long without him…seems the hero had her evil moments.

"Alciel, calm down." Maou said, passing his right hand a sheet of paper. "I called and set up a meeting for you to check this out."

Alciel saw a modest sized house that looked like it could fit a whole family quite easily

"The rent is dirt cheap, my McRonakd's and a 24/7 corner store are within walking distance," Maou explained. "If you ever need us, it's a straight walk for 10 minutes or so to our apartment building."

"While having a residence is wonderful and I'm grateful milord…"

Emi coughed.

"…and Emilia."

The Hero of Ente Isle mouthed 'thank you', making her daughter laugh.

"I will still require funds to li…"

This time it was Emi who slammed a few sheets of paper into his face.

"Resume forms and job applications." She explained. "I picked them up while we were out. Multiple copies too."

"Emi, we're only supposed to take one of each!" Maou pointed out cutely, making Emi sigh.

"I figured Alciel, or…Ashiya in this case, would do it wrong a couple of times." She shrugged. "And besides, there's no actual rule saying that, it's a request."

She then returned her attention to Alciel.

"Fill them out, we'll drop them off at the unemployment office tomorrow. Hopefully, they'll find something for you. Meantime, provided Monday goes well, Maou and I will give you monetary compensation and free meals during your stay."

"I may not trust demons completely, but I'm not heartless." Emi explained, a yawn escaping her.

"Mama sleepy?" Alas=Ramus asked

""Yes, sweetie." Emi smiled.

"Let's all go to sleep." Maou yawned in suit. "We'll deal with the resume forms in the morning."

"As you command, milord." Alciel bowed, walking over to his sleeping bag as Maou and Emi dropped their daughter off in her bed then going in opposite directions.

An hour later, Emi snuck out of her room and spying Alciel was asleep, took her baby and snuck into Maou's bed, quickly dozing off to sleep.

While Emi slept fine, Maou was plagued by nightmares.

 **298 years ago, Ente Isle**

 _It had started off as an ordinary day in the goblin village; children playing, laughs at the squishing of bugs or smashing of rocks. Mothers brought their husbands lunch_

 _He was barely of the age most children started their attempts at walking, crawling over to his parents, who were beaming with pride at how quickly he was figured out how to use his standing limbs. He dragged his dragon blanket along the ground, his arms outstretched as he neared his parents._

 _It had happened so fast that even to this day, he didn't remember how it started._

 _All of sudden, knights on horses and two angels stormed the village, burning and slashing everything in sight._

 _He could no longer see his parents; only fire, battle and death. Fear overtook him and he clutched his blanket tighter, whispering words of help and once again trying to find his father._

" _(Leave no survivors.)" The apparent lead angel commanded the knights and priests, pointing to him. They were quick to follow the order._

 _The boy had clutched his teddy tightly as the men raced to him, intent to take his life clear. His vision of them was suddenly blocked by his father, armed with a rake and pitchfork._

 _The boy's father, rage clear in his form and stance, slammed the rake against one night's face before throwing it to the angel who'd ordered the death of his child, who fell to the ground and dropped his sword. Another angel, blue hair atop his crown, saw this and glared at the goblin._

" _(TAKE SATAN AND RUN!)" The father had roared as he slammed his pitchfork against another priest. As the other angel rushed towards him._

 _His mother had grabbed him and ran for the hills, turning him around so that he didn't see his father's final moments. How long she'd run for he didn't know; but the knights and angel were never far behind them. Still, she never stopped, kissing him and promising everything would be okay._

 _As she was a goblin, she was well versed in how to hurt humans; she flung rocks into the suits of armor of the knights, blinding one. She knew the hills like the back of her hand; using branches to make the knights fall off their steeds and leaping down into crevices and streams to slow down her pursuers._

 _But eventually, her stamina began to fade. Having lost sight of her pursuers, but still able to hear them, she glanced around and saw a small opening in a stone; just wide enough for him._

 _She tucked him into the crack closely, tears stinging her eyes as she hushed him, kissing his forehead. The last words he heard that night were:_

" _(I love you, Satan.")_

 _And with tears in her eyes, his mother had rushed back in the direction the angels and church were. The last sight the boy had was her charging towards an angel with blue hair, who had his weapon ready…._

Maou found himself pulled out of the memories by a gentle hand on his. He could feel a cold sweat pouring down his head.

"Papa?"

He looked over to see his daughter, having crawled into bed with him and her mother, staring at him with concern obvious in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why you crying?"

Maou felt his face, the liquid on it confirming his daughter's question was valid.

"Papa just had a bad dream." He smiled weakly. "A really, really, bad dream."

"Talk?" Alas=Ramus asked, only for her father to shake his head.

"It's…nothing to worry about, sweetie." He then kissed her forehead

"Maou, get some sleep." Emi, still asleep, spoke. "You're meeting Chiho for coffee tomorrow."

XXXX

( **AN: Sorry for being a lazy writer, but events follow canon episodes 3-5 (minus Chiho and Emi's argument in the Café) until now, I really want to get this story going and will try to refrain from coping out like this in the fture. Please enjoy the rest of the chapter.)**

"And look what else I've got." Lucifer smirked, summoning another transport circle. It was Olba, holding their second bargaining chip. Unlike Chiho, this newcomer was wide-awake and if Maou and Emi had started considering surrender for the teenage girl's sake, they now were going to do it, no questions asked.

That's what Lucifer and Olba thought at least.

But who was it who held this power over both of them, one may wonder? Who was it that made them want to rip apart the two enemies, yet at the same time made them desperate enough to do anything they asked?

"Mama….Papa…"

It was Alas=Ramus, tears stinging her eyes, but the baby herself refusing to cry. She didn't like this man, he seemed mean and was making her mama and papa look worried.

"Fine!" Emi hissed, desperation in her voice. "Take the fame and say you killed Maou, I don't care! I never cared! Just…please…let my baby go."

Olba smirked. In the back of her head, Emi now agreed with Maou's earlier comment on how see through he'd been.

"A pity." Olba mused. "You lost your father….friends…and now, you'll lose your halfbreed bra…"

A rock suddenly broke the preist's nose, making him drop Alas=Ramus. The baby screamed before her mother caught her.

"YOU'RE….# +%ING….DEAD!" Maou suddenly roared, rage finally overtaking his form once he processed the sight of his daughter out of peril. Rules of the world, powerful subordinates and cover in this world be damned, NO ONE hurt his little girl and lived to tell about it!

He would've bounced into his former subordinate and unleashed a storm of righteous anger, leaving the fallen angel on death's doorstep before obliterating Olba, then allowing Emi to chop them up into sushi he'd feed to the mutts and street cats.

Would've been the key word….as he soon had a whole in his chest and fell backwards.

"Well…that was anti-climactic." Lucifer mused, the turning his attention to Chiho. "Aw well, guess we don't need this anymore."

He'd then dropped the teenage girl, who Emi was quick to catch before letting his exploding feathers do what they did best. He and Olba waited for Emi's last cry….

But it never came.

" **Close."**

Emi shivered in a mix of shock, awe, relief and….well…no one'd blame her once they saw were

" _ **Well planned, well executed and well intentioned as always Lucy…"**_ The voice bellowed. _"_ _ **But you forgot one teeny, tiny, itty-bitty, tincy-wincy detail…"**_

"It can't be!" Olba hollered, his nose stopping to bleed.

"Oh yeah…" Lucifer sighed. "Forgot about that….Oops."

" _ **As long as there is fear or suffering…"**_

Emi turned to see a hulking brute of a man with horns and ram's legs standing were Maou had been lying down.

" _ **I CAN'T ACTUALLY WEAKEN!"**_

"Papa!" Alas=Ramus beamed, not caring that her daddy now looked a little scarier.

" _ **I've got the bridge."**_ Maou said, using his magic to keep the debris floating and then putting up a barrier around the civilians, which also put them to sleep.

Emi then turned around and called fourth her power, leveling her sword at her father's killer and traitorous former teammate. She then placed her daughter and Chiho down beside Maou.

"This'll be quick." Emi promised.

And then she had taken the battle to the skies, with Alciel showing up to aid her. At first, it was enough to keep anyone invested, but eventually….

"… _ **am I the only one who feels my role in this whole thing is a little anti-climactic?"**_

"Not at all."

….

That voice.

He'd heard it before.

But no….it couldn't be.

With the slowest of movements, he turned and saw…..

"Hello, my dear. It's been so long."

Maou's grip loosened jaw dropped and tears began to fall down his face. It was a face that he had only happy memories of, the one he owed everything to…..

"I'll take care of this." The newcomer said sweetly. "You go help Emilia. I'll explain everything once this is over…Jacob."

The former devil king, not trusting his voice, nodded in acknowledgement of the newcomer and released his control of the debris, only to see her hold it all with one finger. Seemed like he still had a bit to go.

"Oh, wait Jacob! I almost forgot!"

She then threw him something he recognized: his old battle garments.

"Figured you'd like this." The newcomer smiled. "Fitting for a king to make his debut in."

He slipped into his clothes and leapt into the sky after…

" _ **OLBA!"**_

The Exorcist barley time to recognize the fist that sent him crashing through several buildings. He was able to see the utterly enraged face of the demon king when it appeared above him for a spilt second…then sent flying back to the ground by a hoofed kick.

"Emila…you're a fool." Olba struggled. "Why wo…"

"Oh, do shut up."

Olba barely had the strength to realize who, or what had said that. He then froze in fear at who he saw.

"You know, I never did like you 'overly righteous' types." The newcomer said, snapping their fingers and making his robe disappear. "Since your comrades and superiors are elsewhere, as punishment for your actions, you'll never yield Celestial force again."

The old man, realizing he could know never return home, fainted in shock.

Lucifer, seeing his former boss take down his partner, readied a blast of magic, only to be sliced in the back by Emi and then slammed into a building by Alciel.

" _ **Who wants daddy's belt?"**_

The Fallen angel's eyes opened to the absolutely enraged face of the Demon King.

"Maou?" Emi said. "As much as I hate what he almost did to Alas, just make sure he pays for the neighborhood damage, or you'll be late for work."

The Demon king growled at that and settled on a OHK…or OHD, in this case.

 **(AN: One Hit Damnation)**

"Don't bother asking." Alciel added to his former college. "I still don't get it either."

Several miles worth of magic circles came from Maou's fist before they rushed towards Lucifer, causing an explosion that could be seen from the sky.

" _ **Now, think about**_ what you've done." Maou said as he returned back to his 'normal' form, shaking dust off his sleeves. "And better luck disposing of me, next time."

"Yesshir…." The beaten and broken fallen angel whimpered.

XXXX

The newcomer had been playing patty cake with Alas=Ramus when the three fighters and battered fallen angel returned

"Hello teacher." Maou said, the utmost respect in his voice, bowing his head as he did so.

"Oh Jacob, no need for that." She mused, then turning to the others. "My name is Laylah; I taught young Jacob the basics of everything he knows."

"An ANGEL?" Alciel screamed in shock, only to be lightly punched by his master into bowing as well.

Laylah then froze at Emi and walked slowly over to her.

"Should I know you?" Emi asked, confusion in her form.

"No, you were a baby…but a mother could never forget her child."

Emi realized what she meant.

"I know I don't have the right to…"

She was silenced by a hug, which she took.

"As sweetly emotional as ever." Laylah mused, kissing her daughter's hair. "I missed you, daughter. As did…"

"Laylah!"

The group turned to see a middle aged man of strong bulid rushing over.

"Hello Nord-darling." The angel smiled sweetly. "Everything is fine, as you can see. And… there's someone to see you."

The man, whose face was recognized by Emi and Lucifer, smiled sweetly, with some mild embarrassment on his face.

"Hello…Emi."

"…Daddy?" Emi asked, tears in her eyes before he nodded and opened his arms, which she rushed into.

"Daddy?" Two new voices asked.

The group turned to see Emi's two other comrades stepping onto the scene, looks of shock on their faces.

"Oh, this is going to be a joy to explain." Maou sighed, leaning over to kiss Alas=Ramus and then Emi on the cheek. "You can take them to the restaurant, Chiho and I really have to go. I love you."

"I love you too. See you at home."

With that, the former demon king, still clad in his battle regalia, and his teenage co-worker began the trek to work, leaving the crowd just stand there. Until…

"MILORD! GET BACK AND EXPLAIN YOUR ACTIONS!"

Laylah merely laughed and tickled her granddaughter, inwardly thinking 'all according to plan, and some funny bits too!'

 **Read and Review! Offer suggestions!**

 **Next Chapter: How the love came to be and where Alas=Ramus came from shall finally be revealed!**


	4. Chapter of Genisis

Meet the Maou-Yusas

This was the single hardest chapter I've ever had to write. I honestly could've done it as a separate story, but my pride as a writer told me to do so otherwise. I hope it was worth the wait.

Please read, review and make suggestions. They really mean a lot to me.

With that said, enjoy!

 **Chapter 4: Chapter of Genesis**

A few minutes later, the assembled party of Alceiel, Albert, Emerleda, Laylah, Nord, Emi and Alas=Ramus sat down in a booth, staring at Emi. Chiho came and dropped off a tray of burgers and an apple pie for Alas=Ramus.

"Thank you, Chi-nee." The baby smiled, making the teenager return the motion before returning to aid her co-worker in cashing.

…..

…..

"I…guess I should start at the beginning?" Emi finally said, making a mental note to make Maou pay for this in some manner later.

"Probably for the best." Laylah mused, tentatively taking a bite out of a burger.

"Before I do, I have to know something." Emi said, turning to her friends. "What has the church done since Maou and I vanished?"

Albert and Emerleda looked down in shame, the green haired girl stuffing a burger in her mouth. Their feelings were mixed: It was wonderful to see Emi again, especially considering what was happening back home, but the fact that she was now willfully courting their once mortal foe and apparently had a child with him made them uneasy.

While Emerelda enjoyed her burger, Albert took it upon himself to bring his comrade up to speed.

"They've spearheaded a witch hunt of all demons and taken over the throne. Apparently, the king died shortly after we left."

Emi sighed and hugged Alas=Ramus tightly, kissing her baby's forehead as a way of comforting herself. Maou's prediction had come true, it seemed.

The hero then turned to her father, mixed feelings obvious in her eyes. His apparent death had helped her become as strong as she was and motivated her to end the Demon Lord's regin. Now that he was alive, she was ecstatic, but wanted answers.

"Daddy." She said plainly, tears in her eyes. "How long have you been here?"

Nord looked down at his pop and took a sip.

"Since Lucifer attacked the village." He confessed. "Your mother teleported me to this world right before I was attacked."

"Okay." Emi said. Part of her was enraged beyond words, but her baby was with her and her parents, both of them, where back in her life.

"It all started…"

 **TWO MONTHS AGO….**

Alceiel had been a second too slow. The Demon King's 2nd in command, having been turned to stone by Emerelda's spell, was a second slower in releasing himself and rushing to his kings aid.

This, as it turns out, was all Emilia had needed.

After losing his horn, the Demon King had taken to the skies and summoned a portal. Emilia was right behind him, and interrupted his parting speech, swinging her sword with the intent of taking his head. The Demon lord had grabbed the sword at the last second and tried to throw his enemy away, only to be kicked into the portal with her.

The two mortal enemies had continued their battle as they fell through the portal, unleashing magical and physical blows as they fell, their blows sending the following Alceiel flying back before catching himself and steeling himself to follow his master and end the hero's life.

It may have been only a second, maybe even less. But no one really knows who space-time portals really work; every second counts.

XXXX

When they'd come to, they were in alley. It was night, like in Ente Isle when they'd left, and unfamiliar sounds filled their ears.

The Demon Lord had awoken first, twisting his aching joints. Pride and excitement filled his being. A whole new world to conquer was right in front of him; a world with its own cultures, customs and beliefs for him to rise to the top of.

"(W-where am I?)"

The demon lord turned to the voice, and saw not even a full step away from him, his mortal enemy.

Emilia, having been awoken by the honing and screeching whose origins the Demon Lord was trying to figure out, pushed herself

"(Oh.)" They said together. "(You made it too.)"

…..

They felt too disoriented to do much else but trade quips.

"(Why are you less intimidating?)" The Hero suddenly asked, having had

"(What do you…?)"

He then glanced at himself.

His claws were gone, and he'd shrunk in size to be just a little taller than the average mortal, and his muscles were gone. He was still fit and lean, his ears and canines still pointed but to go from the mighty and feared Demon Lord to this?

It was embarrassing.

He then took a good look at his enemy; she was a young woman in her late teens

"(Huh.)"

"(What?)"

"(You're much lovelier than I anticipated.)"

As it turned out, as brilliant as the Demon Lord was, he was oblivious to the ways of women: This comment had enraged Emilia to the point of murder and she drew her fourth her sword with the intent to kill the perverse enemy in front of her.

And if said sword had appeared as she was used to, she would've succeeded.

Instead, her target had leapt out of the alley as she followed. He too attempted to cast a spell, but it didn't happen.

As he did so, he got a good look of this world; tall castles and bright lights shone everywhere with people and odd contraptions of metal racing along the ground, which was spilt into three sections.

What did happen was that the two caught the attention of two fellows dressed in blue. Judging by their auras, they possessed no magic but were apparent authority figures in this world.

The two were escorted into the car and tried to act civil for as long as they could.

XXXX

A few minutes later, the demon lord found himself in a locked room with one of the men in blue, a cup of hot liquid in front of him.

One the men notioned that the fluid, apparently called tea, was to be drank. The Demon Lord took a sip and then looked the man in eyes, saying simply:

"(Tell me everything about this world)."

It had taken a great deal more of effort than it should have, but he was able to cast this mind-control spell.

The man explained that the current world the Demon Lord and his enemy were on was called 'Earth', and they were in a country called Japan. Magic was believed to be mostly fictitious in this world, which had progressed through 'technology' and ran primarily on 'money' which was acquired by jobs. Kings and queens were few and far between; many leaders where now chosen by the masses.

The men in blue called police; essentially armorless knights who reported to no single king and kept the peace. The ones the Demon King and the hero had encountered seemed to be friendly and good at their jobs, but the man did mention that occasionally, as the Demon Lord had suspected, there were corrupt or dishonest 'cops' among them.

All in all, a very interesting world to live in.

The Demon lord, giving himself the name of 'Maou' for the time being, then requested to be taken to wherever the hero was being held. While he would've preffered his right hand, it was good that was on this world with someone he knew. Besides, she'd take forever to adapt without his magic….and he did so enjoy teasing her.

Emilia had already helped herself to the drink given to her, and had been given a sketchpad to draw/write out what had been happening when she and her enemy in the alley.

The officer who was talking to her seemed to get a picture from what she was trying to say.

"Lady, I don't really know what your boyfriend did, but you were disturbing the peace. While I hope you can resolve whatever happened, please try to keep any problems between yourselves."

The heroine seemed confused by what was going on.

"(I believe they're under the impression we're a couple and that I cheated on or dumped you.)" The demon lord whispered in her ear, a language acquisition spell laced in his words.

The Hero's face blushed at the hot air going through her ear, before her sense of duty returned and she processed what had been told to her.

"I not relate to heathen!" She shouted as she pointed to her foe, not noticing her change in speaking or the fact that the police could understand her.

The officer nodded in somewhat understanding, repeating himself before another man, who was not dressed in blue yet carried himself similarly, came and took him aside.

The Demon Lord inwardly mused that the man looked VERY familiar, and not in a good way. He'd seen him before somewhere, many years ago: tall and muscular with light hair and red eyes….

But where?

The officer then returned and opened the door for them

"Sorry for detaining you, you're free to go." He smiled, pointing to the desk and showing them a piece of paper not unlike one they'd received earlier. "You'll be able to get back all your things at that desk. Just show the slip we gave you on the way in and please, stay out of trouble. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

The Demon Lord bowed in understanding, and Emi managed a 'thank you.'

XXX

As the two mortal enemies were released from holding, they wondered the empty streets.

"I suppose we'll have to find a place to stay." The Demon Lord mused out loud. "We'll need to learn this world's laws and customs, figure out how their magic functions…."

"…thank you."

The demon king stopped and turned to the armoured redhead following him. Had she just….?

"For what?"

"Helping me learn to speak this world's tongue." Emilia grumbled. "It would've been difficult otherwise."

"Language acquisition is relatively easy for me." The demon shrugged.

They walked in silence for a few minutes more.

"Don't think this means I'm letting you off." The Hero said. "We may be stranded here, but you're still the villain and I'm the hero."

"This coming from the woman who got us in trouble with the police when she refused to pay attention to her surroundings, lack of magical power and attacked me in a public space." The King of all Demons smiled. "And I wouldn't dream of losing our rivalry now. Out of all the so called chosen ones I've faced, you're by far my favorite, Emilia."

She growled at him uttering her name.

"Well, enjoy it while you can. Because I'm not letting you out of my sight and this world will be your tomb, destroyer."

"…I don' like that one. Could we stick with Maou, like we told those policemen?"

"Why?" Emilia asked. "It's not like you've ever cared about anything but yourself."

There was only so much Maou could take. As much as he respected Emila as his rival, her short-sightedness and naivety tested his patience…and that last line had killed whatever patience he'd had.

"Emilia, have you ever heard the phrase 'two sides of the same coin?'" The former demon lord had asked Emi, rage and exasperation obvious in his tone. "I merely ask because for your whole life, you've only seen, or in this case, heard one side."

"What's there to tell?" Emi asked, haughtiness in her tone. "Demons are all the same. Pure evil…."

"And humans are all good and innocent?" Maou interrupted.

Emi actually paused and seemed to think about what he'd said.

"There are indeed evil demons, I know." Maou said. "And those of them who exist have done terrible, horrid things. I can only assume one of them sparked your crusade….huh, kind of ironic."

"How so?" Emila asked.

"Nothing." Maou said, dodging the topic for now. "But those evil demons? They are but a small percentage. Then again, all it takes a small percentage to give an entire group and bad reputation."

"So, you're saying I should just abandon everything I know?" Emila growled, reaching for a blade she'd snagged on the way out.

"I'm saying you should think for yourself." Maou said. "You are a true hero, no doubt about that. And I was a true demon overlord in Ente Isle…my mistake. But the people who pulled the strings to help you succeed?"

The two had then walked in silence for a while until they reached their destination; an apartment building who was practically giving away a room to them; dirt cheap rent with all the utilities.

The Landlord, Mari, was an older and heavier woman with attitude and made it perfectly clear she was keeping her eyes on the two newest tenants. She told them the rent was due the first of the next month, giving them two weeks to scrounge the money together.

XXX

 _In the beginning there was nothing. On the 1_ _st_ _full day, they got their names and jobs._

"Okay, my new name is Sado Maou." The former devil king announced as he filled out a job application form.

"And I'm Emi Yusa."

….

"Was that really the best you could come up with?"

"And just what's wrong with that?" The hero had asked.

"It's your old name, just without a few letters." Maou pointed out, before sighing. "Oh well, at least your new last name is original….though…"

""What?" Emi asked.

"I rather liked your old one: Justina means loyal, lovely and, sorry if this seems like a kid, I always thought it was like Justice. It really fit you, being the hero and all."

Emi was surprised by Maou's words and blush appeared on her face. She shook it off and returned to filling out the paperwork needed.

"So, will this be permant?" Maou asked. "You and me living together?"

Emi looked up, her eyes steeled.

"How else am I supposed to make sure you don't ballistic?"

The former demon king simply smiled.

"I think I can live with that arrangement."

 _On the 2_ _nd_ _day, they were blessed with bounty._

Early in the morning, they had each gotten calls for interviews the same day. Both interviews went swimmingly and they were told to report in early the next day.

"I GOT A JOB!"

The two had raced home and said the words at the exact same time

"YOU?!" They said together again. "YOU GOT A JOB? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? STOP THAT! I MEAN IT! CUT THAT OUT!"

They stopped talking for a few minutes, sitting at their table with their backs turned but occasionally overlooking the other.

"Congrats." They both said. "…thanks."

Then, there was a knock on the door.

Emi opened the door to see their neighbor Mr. Chou, a cheerful older man who seemed to have an on-again/off-again relationship with Mari, who denied anything he said. However, the two great warriors could see otherwise.

"Hey there young-ins, I heard the good news!" The old man cheerfully smiled. "If you're interested, Mari's throwing a little party in the lobby. Plenty of food and drinks."

"Thank you, Mr. Chou." Maou smiled as he got off. "We'll be down shortly."

Emi smiled and bowed slightly to the older man, telling him they'd see him down in a few minutes. Once the door was closed, she turned her attention to her roommate and glared at him.

"If you pull anything…" She growled.

"And just what do you think can I pull?" Maou smiled knowingly. "We both only have a fraction of our magical power and it takes practically everything just to get the flow going. And what little I do have, I'm saving up for when it's needed…not that you'll let me use it, right?"

Emi's glare loosened a little.

"Don't think I haven't seen which manga you've been focusing your attention on." She smiled. "We may be poor right now, but you could easily sip something into the food to make people crazy."

"Hey! I'm not just some dumb prankster!" Maou said, some offense in his voice. "I may be a demon, but I have standards of what I do! Besides, do you know how much what you're thinking actually costs? I'd never be able to eat again if I bought it."

Emi laughed a little at Maou's over the top reaction, which made the former king smile at her.

"What now?" Emi asked defensively.

"Oh nothing." Maou said quietly. "It's just that….You have a very sweet laugh."

Emi, face red as a tomato, rushed out the door and down to the lobby. She'd avoid him for the whole evening, talking with the other female tenants. Maou came down shortly and was soon the life of the party, pride in his job obvious.

"You do realize you're on the bottom of the totem pole?" Yuskue, a photographer pointed out.

Naomi, a shy fortune teller who spent most of her time in the café reading tarot cards, offered to read Emi's fortune.

"I see love in your future." She smiled. "And from an unexpected source that you're familiar with."

That didn't sit well with Emi very well.

 _On the 3_ _rd_ _day, a truth was revealed_

"Are you still creeped out by what I said?" Maou asked Emi as he placed cucumbers and honey on the table when she came in from work. She hadn't said a word to him all day.

Emi didn't respond, simply sitting down and stuffing some dinner into her mouth. She didn't even point out how poorly Maou had cut the cucumbers and prepared the table.

"I'm surprised you haven't called me a lustful monster and defended her innocence." Maou said, trying to spark anything.

Nothing.

"Really, nothing?" He joked. "Not even a declaration of how I'll never be able to touch you?"

When he got no response, he confessed bluntly:

"Your laugh? It reminded me of my mother."

That got a reaction of the hero.

"Y-y-your mother?" She asked. "You have a mother? You? The lord of darkness and evil?"

"Um…yeah?" Maou replied, surprised. "Where did you think I came from? I just popped out started causing problems? Nope. I was born 300 years ago…."

Emi's attention was now rapt.

"Only 300 years?" She asked. "You're ONLY 300 years old?"

Maou was surprised that Emi seemed to consider 300 a young age

"But then…." She realized. "You can't be THE Satan, right?"

"Wow." Maou mused. "The church either didn't give you enough details or really didn't do their research. But…no, I'm not the Satan you're thinking of. Although, it is actually a common goblin name you know, and I was given that name at birth."

Emi cringed again.

Her mortal enemy, the leader of the demon hordes, supreme sorcerer and warlord of Ente Isle. The one being that made all beings wet their pants, that only the idiotic or suicidal didn't fear…was a mere goblin?

A goblin.

The lowest ranking demonic race. While pesky and trouble-makers, they were nowhere near as bad as others, like dragons, imps or ghosts.

"But to answer your question;" Maou explained, sadness coming to his eyes. "Yes, I have….had a mother. And a father. And cousins…Remember what I said about two sides of the same coin? Well….if you're up for it, I can tell you MY side of the story."

Not too long ago, Emi wouldn't have cared for what Maou had to say: She would've been convinced they were all packs upon packs of lies, and he was merely acting kindly while waiting for the moment to conquer everything he sought. His current attitude, she'd call a façade to mask his evil intent…

But now, she decided to 'humor' him, she told herself. See what his reason for his actions was.

The look in his eyes as he regaled his tale told her that any of her preconceptions of him had been horribly misled.

She was shocked, disgusted and enraged by what those angels and the church had done to his village. She'd felt pain in her chest as Maou remembered how his mother sacrificed herself to save him, and respect when his father, a mere farmer, stood up to vastly more powerful angels and knights to defend his family. She felt pity for his childhood self and disgust at her own people when he explained how he struggled as a street rat and had his original wings pulled out.

To be honest, for all Maou had gone through, Emi was impressed how 'well-adjusted' he was.

"I was a monster, no doubt about that." Maou added, finishing his story. "I should've tried to use peaceful methods and plotting instead of armies….but I was so angry..."

What happened next would signify the beginning of the end of their rivalry:

Emi's hand was on top of Maou's, a reassuring look on her face.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but…I'm so sorry."

Maou's eyes glistened with tears.

They sat down and finished their dinner in peace before going to bed. Neither slept well.

 _On the 4_ _th_ _day, an agreement was made_

The next day, Maou awoke to the frying of oil and clutter of plates. He turned and saw Emi preparing eggs and bacon.

"Morning Maou." She said, looking over her shoulder as she got ready for work. "I left breakfast on the counter, got to go. Be back tonight!"

She was out the door before Maou could respond.

He looked at the plate of food in front of him and sniffed it for signs of poisoning, shrapnel or anything Emi could've put in, like he'd done on the other days.

For such a so called 'heroic' character, Emi had a sadistic and borderline evil side to her. He found it cute.

He found none and promptly dug in when he saw he had half an hour before work.

…..

"….Delicious."

He worked on auto-pilot that shift, inwardly whooping in joy for his promotion to fulltime. When he got home, he attempted to make stir-fry…and failed spectacularly, having to beg/ bribe Mr. Chou and Naomi with free shakes at McRonalds not to tell Emi. Luckily, Emi called and told him she'd be bringing take-out for dinner that night.

With that, he attempted to clean up his mess. This time, he was successful. So when Emi came home, she was none the wiser to his disastrous attempt at cooking.

"I loved the breakfast you made me." Maou admitted.

Emi, still eating, seemed to wave it off.

"I had leftovers and you were sleeping in. I wasn't doing it because I care for you."

"You know that when you say that, it shows you do care, right?" Maou smiled. "Amazing; two days ago you wanted me dead, and juts this morning you gave me a lovely meal."

"You need to keep your energy up for work." Emi said. "We need ALL the money we can get; one of the only benefits to this whole thing."

"If you say so."

They'd finished their dinner happily, with Emi remembering Rika taking her out to lunch and having a good time. Then they cleaned up, fought over the remote for a few hours and went to bed.

"Emi." Maou suddenly said just before going into his room.

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you." He said. "For….at least sympathizing with my reasons. But I get to ask…how do you know I'm…?"

"Not just manipulating me? What was you said to me?" Emi mused, then recalling his words: I should think for myself? I'm a real hero, right? No doubt about it?"

Maou nodded.

"Call this a test run." Emi said simply. "I'm still watching you, and I will kill you if you act up, but…now that I know why…I may be a little more….forgiving. Well, good night."

"Good night."

They slept much better that night.

 _On the 5_ _th_ _day, they were blessed with a child._

Having had a little bit of time to kill before his shift at McRonald's, Maou decided to go for a morning walk. Emi had accompanied him, one thing led to another and they were soon chasing each other throughout the park.

Eventually stopping to catch their breath, they sat on a bench underneath an apple tree.

"Oh man, I am out of shape." Maou panted.

"Me too." Emi sighed.

They'd sat there in silence for a few minutes before something hit Maou on the head. Looking down, he saw a largest and darkest apple he'd ever seen.

He looked at Emi.

"Breakfast?"

Emi was simply pointing at the apple, shock in her eyes. Maou looked down and soon mirrored her expression: the apple had grown arms and legs and was clutching onto his pants/

POOF!

In the apple place was a little baby with long white and streaked hair and a happy look on its face. Its first two sounds:

"Papa! Mama!"

The two adult's jaws dropped at her declaration. Luckily, the park was empty, so they wrapped the baby up in Maou's jacket and raced back to their apartment, luckily not being seen by anyone.

Maou then quickly departed for work, leaving Emi alone with the baby.

"Mama, where's papa?"

"He's at work, he'll be back soon." Emi said, a little too quickly. "So…do you have a name?"

"My name is Alas=Ramus!" The little girl cheered. "You're my mommy!"

Emi was confused, but smiled: Whatever was going on, the little girl before her was utterly adorable….especially when her stomach growled.

"Oh, somebody's hungry!" Emi smiled, going over to the kitchen and reheating some Udon, which was the closest she could find to baby food. She then gingerly fed the baby

 _On the 6_ _th_ _day, they became a family for their child._

When they woke up the next morning, sharing the bed with their daughter and each other, the two simply smiled at the little girl and then each other. They then went baby-shopping, getting Alas=Ramus a cute little yellow dress and a dragon blanky not unlike the one her father had had when he was a boy.

"Dragon!" The baby cooed when she saw a stuffed dragon.

"You want that, honey?" Maou asked sweetly.

"Please, papa?"

Maou simply smiled and pulled the toy down into their cart, along with a another he noticed she'd been eyeing.

"Thank you, papa."

"You're welcome sweetheart." He smiled happily.

Emi, keeping her own smile up, whispered into his ear:

"Maou, we can't afford both those toys, we need to eat."

"No worries." The former devil king smiled. "I get a free lunch at McRonalds and I can take leftovers home. As long as she's happy, that's more than enough for me to go hungry for."

"You know, for an overlord, you're good with kids." Emi mused, pride in Maou filling her.

"Well, she is my daughter." Maou noted. "And I want her to have everything I didn't."

They then paid for their purchases and went home, were Emi watched in amazement as Maou tolerated the baby shows Alas=Ramus was growing to like, even singing along with her.

 _And on the 7_ _th_ _and last day, they fell in love_

Emi just stared at the sleeping baby, a gentle smile on her face.

"Maou, can I be honest with you?"

"Aren't you always?"

"Shut up." She smiled. "Look, I have no idea how this happened, and I'm still not a hundred percent sure how things are going to work out, but…."

She tried to choose her words very carefully.

"Sado Maou…Would…would you be…interested in…"

She was taken off guard when Maou simply leaned in and kissed her. But not for long, as she quickly returned the kiss and held his face firmly.

"…I have wanted to do that for the past two days." Maou confessed. "And yes to whatever you were going to say."

Emi gave Maou a hug and whispered a 'thank you' into his ear. He simply hugged her back

 **PRESENT DAY**

"And that's how it happened." Emi smiled, finishing her tale.

 **Read and review!**

 **WHEW! This was a long one! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Book of Laylah and Nord

Meet the Maou-Yusas

A relatively small chapter, not really sure what I was supposed to do with this chapter. The next one will be up next Friday and hopefully be better as we get into the real story.

Read and review, and offer suggestions of where to go, would ye kindly?

 **Chapter Five: Book of Laylah and Nord**

"So…no magical brainwashing was involved?'" Alceiel asked. "Just genuine affection?"

"I believe that was already established…" Laylah smiled as her eyes turned to Alas=Ramus, now cuddling in her mother's arm.

Emi just took a gulp of her drink and let out a deep sigh, then turning to Antonio and Emerelda.

"So…any insults you want to throw at me?" She asked teasingly. "Like traitor, or witch?"

Her two friends maintained their composure and shook their heads no.

"Of course not Emlia." Albert said, with genuine shock in his voice. "You're the hero through and through and have gotten us out of all sorts of jams, like our battles with Adramelech in the North."

Emerelda suddenly smiled evilly, making Emi feel very uneasy.

"And there was the giant lizard…"

"WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT ONE!" Emi shouted in fear and embrassment, making all in the restaurant turn and look at her in shock.

"Mama funny!" Alas=Ramus beamed, making the two hero's allies smile at her cuteness.

"All the same, the church's recent actions and what you've mentioned about Sata…I mean, Maou's past are not casting a favorable impression at the current juncture." Emerelda sighed, her eyes then turning to Laylah. "Along with your sudden involvement, angel-san."

Laylah simple shrugged.

"Olba and Lucifer were messing with MY daughter and granddaughter." She said simply. "But we'll worry about that later. For now; perhaps its' best I tell you all how Nord and I came to be here?"

All nodded and the angel began her tale:

 **Ente Isle, ten years ago…**

 _Nord had been taking a break from his work in the fields, drinking water and wiping the sweat from his brow. It was just about lunch-time and he was wondering if he still had some bread left over._

" _I really should learn to cook now that Emilia…"_

 _At the mention of his daughter, Nord's heart and mood sank. He prayed and prayed she was safe_

 _Just then, he heard the town's bells being rung, along with a very familiar voice in a worried tone:_

" _NORD!"_

 _A blur rushed through the window and grabbed Nord, flying him out of the cottage before it burst into flames along with the fields. The farmer turned to see the angel he loved holding onto him for dear life._

" _Laylah?" Nord asked, but he went unnoticed; he saw his wife looking down with anger and sadness in her eyes._

" _This is not Jacob's work; he'd never be this cruel." She muttered to herself._

" _Who?" Nord asked._

" _You know him better as Satan or the Demon King." Laylah confessed as she turned around and began flying away. "I know him by the name Jacob."_

"… _honey?"_

" _Yes, darling?"_

" _Am I to understand that you know the prince of darkness on a personal level?"_

" _He is not as bad as everyone thinks. I should know, I raised him."_

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

" _YOU RAISED HIM?"_

" _It was long before we met; he was a crying little boy with great potential and drive and….Nord-darling," Laylah sighed. "Do you think I'd take anybody under my wing, no pun intended, if I didn't have good reason to?"_

" _Fair enough." Nord sighed. "So…where are we going now?"_

 _Laylah simply smiled as they flew into the portal._

" _You'll see soon enough…"_

 _When Lucifer's army attacked and Nord's body wasn't recovered, he was assumed to be amoung those completely obliterated by a magical blast._

 _In reality, the two had landed in Japan in the year 2002; Laylah already had an apartment under an assumed name; a wealthy actress and activist._

 _She placed her hand on Nord's forehead, and the farmer felt knowledge flow into him._

" _Forgive the dump, darling." Laylah sighed. "It's best to get it out of the way. Now get some rest, we'll…"_

" _Laylah." Nord interrupted. "Explain."_

 _The angel sighed._

" _In all existence there had been one truth that hurts me more than any other; sometimes terrible things must happen for the better. I have never liked it, but I understand it: The church is going down a dark path that will soon make them worse than the demons they seek to battle against; Jacob himself and the actions of his army are the result of that path. Heaven is falling into disarray with the loss of something very important that I gave Jacob a sample to hold onto…"_

" _And Emi?" Nord asked in worry._

" _Have no fear darling. Our daughter will soon be known throughout Ente Isle as the hero, and she will stop Jacob's mislead revolution…only for the church's dark path to be finalized."_

 _Nord was even more confused. Why was Laylah allowing this?_

" _But." Laylah added. "There is hope: I taught Jacob the spell I used to bring us here, and he agreed to only use it as a last resort. If my calculations are correct, and they have yet to be not; he and Emi will be forced to come here; their fates are entertwined with each other."_

" _And?"_

" _Our daughter will learn to look from both perspectives and Jacob will learn to remember what makes a real leader."_

 _She then let out a sigh_

" _Until then, we have to stay here. I already got a job for you; construction."_

 _Nord smiled_

" _You think of everything."_

" _Live as long as I have and you pick it up." Laylah beamed._

 **Present day**

By the time Laylah had finished regaling her tale, the sun had started to go down, Maou and Chiho's shifts were wrapping up…and sadly, Albert and Emerelda had to return to Ente Isle

"We'll keep you informed of the church's actions." The green haired girl promised. "And, while making no promises, try and help the demon races in your hubby's absence."

Emi blushed.

"Maou's not my husband!" She said nervously. "I mean, yes, he's the man I love and Alas=Ramus calls him daddy and we live together and share the same bed every…WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?"

She didn't notice Nord growl at her explanation, nor her mother's giggles.

"Well, whatever you decide to call him, keep an eye on Sata…I mean, Maou." Albert added, correcting himself when he saw the slight glare Emi was giving him.

"One of the benefits of being the one who landed in this world with him." Emi replied.

"Did you have a good reunion?"

Emi turned to see Maou had climbed up the building

"Yep." She smiled, then pulling him over. "Daddy, this is Maou."

"If you take her purity…" Nord whispered. "I'll kill you."

For some reason, Maou had NO doubt Nord would succeed, and he nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Laylah asked.

"I cannot." Alceiel declined poltiley. "I must return to our apartment to make sure nothing has gone wrong since the battles this morning."

"And a date with Rika."

"MILORD!"

Emi handed Alas=Ramus to her father for a spilt second and whispered in Alceiel's ear

"If you hurt Rika, I'll gut you."

The blonde demon nodded, bowed respectfully and tehn went about his way.

"See you later, enjoy your meal!"

XXXX

"Honey, we're home!" Laylah smiled as she called for the other occupant of the apartment. "We have guests, come introduce yourself!"

Out from behind the door nearest to the kitchen stepped a sight that made Maou and Emi's jaws drop:

It was a girl around Chiho's age, with snow white skin and hair…that also had a stripe running through one strand. All in all, she looked just like an older Alas=Ramus.

The newcomer quickly caught sight of the baby and gasped in awe

"Oh, so cute!" the girl smiled as she took Alas=Ramus into her arms. "Hi there, I'm Acies=Ara. What's your name?"

Alas=Ramus screamed and started crying, much to the shock of her parents, grandparents and the young girl holding her. After flaying her arms in the air, she began pushing her holder away, screaming louder and louder.

"Um…?" Acies=Ara asked. "Help?"

Maou gently took his daughter back, and she instantly calmed down, smiling happily and reaching for him.

"There, there, sweet-heart…" He smiled as he tickled her chin. "There's nothing to be afraid of. This is mommy's sister. Your auntie."

Alas took another look at Acies=Ara and smiled, reaching for a hug.

"Sister!"

Acies=Ara smiled and pecked the baby on the forehead.

"Not a fan of strangers, I take it?" Nord asked.

"Not right away," Maou confessed. "Emi says she actually hid from Rika

Emi had just stared at the scene in front of her: Her parents, in a nice little apartment, with another child….

"C-could you excuse me, for a moment?" Emi asked through her teeth.

She then walked out the door and went outside

"Emi?" Maou asked. "You…? You okay?"

Emi glared at him.

"I just found out that my parents are alive and well, have been living here longer than we have, probably know more than they're letting on and they have ANOTHER daughter! What do you think?"

….

"Yeah, dumb question." Maou sighed, then opening his arms. "Hug?"

Emi threw herself into Maou's embrace, crying by holding most of it in.

"And to top it all off, she's going to have bigger boobs than me!" Emi wailed. "Why?"

Maou was, understandably, a little distraught that that was what Emi was focusing on most off, but mostly happy she didn't hate her parents. He just held her in his arms until she sniffed away her last tear

"Well?" Laylah asked Nord as they watched the scene from outside.

"….I'm still going to kill him if he takes her virginity." Nord said plainly before turning to Acies=Ara. "And no dating for you until you're 40."

"Daddy!"

The two girls looked at each other, relaizing they'd said the same thing. Emi wiped away her tear and walked back into the room.

"So, you're my little sister?" Emi smiled.

"Yep!"

"You know what that means, right?"

"What?"

"I got 10 years' worth of noogies and hugs to give you!"

Acies=Ara playfully squealed in fear as her sister began chasing her back into the apartment; the others laughing comfortably at the scene. Dinner was ready soon, and the family sat down.

"Thanks." Emi smiled as she gave Maou an affectionate squeeze of the hand.

"Hey, nobody makes my hero cry." Maou said simply.

Just then, there was a caw.

All turned to see an older, worn looking crow, its eyes focusing on Maou, until it saw the little girl looking at it with intense interest.

…..

…..

….

"Flap-flap!" Alas=Ramus beamed as she ran over to the crow, hugging obvious on her mind. The bird in question cawed in fear and tried to run away, but the toddler was too fast and it was soon gasping for breath, its one free wing continuing to point to Maou.

"Ma…! Ma….! MY LORD!"

….

"Did that crow just talk?" Nord asked.

"Oh my me, I think I know who that is." Maou said, quickly wiping his mouth and then walking up to his daughter, along with a concerned but confused Emi.

"Talky flap-flap!" Alas=Ramus beamed as she hugged the bird even tighter, then turning to Emi. "Can I keep him, mama? Can I?"

Emi, not entirely sure how to react, put on a smile and said:

"Let the birdie talk to papa, and then we'll see."

Alas=Ramus pouted, seemingly already knowing how this was going to go, but accepting it nonetheless.

"Okay…."

The little girl let the raven fly out of her arms, and it gasped for air before flying over and placing itself on Maou's sholders.

"My lord Satan…" He panted.

"Yes, Camio?"

"…you recognize me? In even this pitiful state?"

"Of course, what sort of student and king would I be if I didn't?" Maou smiled, turning to his lover, child, teacher and their family. "Please excuse me for a minute…"

"We got a patio over there." Nord suggested. "No one ever really looks there anyways."

"Thank you."

The former demon king and the raven stepped out onto the patio and pulled the door shut, after which Maou nodded at the bird in his hands.

Camio quickly elft his master's shoulder and returned to his true form; a giant crow man.

"My lord, I have been searching for you for days."

"I'll assume things are even worse than I've heard?"

"…What have you heard?"

"The church has gone corrupt to the point the hero's allies are denouncing them mostly. What of our kind?"

Camio sighed.

"It is close to utter madness, sire; no one can agree on a choice of action except the call of blood, and most believe you dead. And then of course there's the boy…"

"…What boy?" Maou asked in confusion

"The boy who should be knocking at the door ri…"

DING DONG!

"That'd be him." Cami said. "He just up and appeared in your throne-room a day after you vanished. Polite little scamp, reminds me of certain great Demon king when he was younger…"

"Camio, please; my lover, child and my first teacher are probably listening in as we speak."

"Oh yes, you must introduce me to this angel who raised you; she seems to be quite the much needed and welcome expection….But you were so cute at that age, milord!" Camio beamed. "And your declaration of war on all that opposed at the wee age 120*….I remember like it was yesterday…"

 **(AN: *for the purposes of this story, the demo equivalent of 12, in case it wasn't clear)**

"Camio, I can still fire you and give Alceiel your job. You that, right?"

"Oh please, my lord!" Camio smiled. "We both know you couldn't clean your own bottom if it wasn't for me."

Laylah, Emi and Alas=Ramus laughed when they heard that, the angel adding:

"It's so true! He grasped master level magic in days, but it took me four months just to get him…."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME, CAMIO!" Maou shouted. "And I'll thank you both not to mention that Alceiel or anyone else; he may be my best friend and most trusted man, but his devotion is creepy sometimes."

"Indeed.

"Well then…" Camio said with a sigh, "I leave Iron in your care. I must use what little magic I have to return; the chieftains will be holding a summit to decide where their course of action leads. I'll let them know you are alive and plotting your return, but have not yet gathered the proper resources."

"Thank you, Camio." Maou replied. "Keep safe."

Camio then returned to his crow form and disappeared into a nearby portal.

"Good luck taking over this world, milord!"

XXXX

"Brother!" Alas=Ramus beamed, hugging the little boy.

"…This is going to be a looong day…." Maou sighed. "Teacher?"

"Yes, Jacob?"

"I still can't seem to figure something out; where did..?"

"The children come from?" Laylah cut in, getting a nod. She smiled brightly and then said. "…Do you remember a little seed I gave you?"

Maou smiled warmly at the mention of that seed.

"Well, from that little seed grew the tree of Yggdrasil and…"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Maou shouted in shock. "YGGDRASIL?!"

"Maou stop shouting, you're scaring Alas=Ramus." Emi said.

Her child's father didn't hear, still trying to wrap his head around what he'd just learnt.

"The tree of knowledge? The source of all wisdom in the universe…and…and…you gave its seed…. to ME?"

"My reaction was the same." Nord mumbled, only to be lightly smacked by his younger daughter.

Laylah nodded, only to be surprised when Maou's eyes started to water

"You had so much faith in me, and I…."

"Jacob." Laylah stopped him. "You DID do well with my teachings; you united your people and took a stand against the state of things. Admittedly, not that type I'd wanted, but still…."

Maou fell into deeper comedic depression.

"How about we just eat?" Nord suggested.

And that's what they did.

 **Review, would ye kindly?**

 **The next chapter introduces the real conflict of the story, and more questions will finally be answered.**


	6. Prelude to New Testament

Meet the Maou Yusas

Just a mini chapter to keep the story moving and so I can focus on the other big project fics of mine. After this, the real meat of the fic begins; revenge, conspiracies, ancient grudges….I am looking very forward to it, and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Read and review, would ye kindly?

 **Chapter 6: Prelude to New Testament**

RING RING!

"Hello?"

"Hey Emi, it's Mari."

Mari, the landlady of the apartment building the family called home, was not what one might call a very sociable person: she never smiled, was constantly reminding people not to be late with their rent and gave everyone nick-names; like Old Perv for Mr. Chou, You Suck for Yusuke and Flat-Red for Emi.

For her to be calling, not to mention referring to her by her real name, did not spell well for Emi, who glanced over her shoulder to see her daughter too pre-occupied with her shows to care about whatever waas going on.

"Um…hi there Mari. What can I do for you? The rent's not due for another week or so…."

"This isn't about that. Listen, your hubby just marched through the door looking kind of pissed and growling up a storm; he scared the heck out of Naomi and Michael. Just figured I'd let you know."

She then promptly hung up and went back to tending the bar in the lobby.

The apartment of the Maou-Yusas' door then swung open, and Emi turned to see her lover drag himself in, an angry frown on his face and sweat dripping down his forehead. He then dropped his backpack and the mail onto the floor

"Papa!" Alas=Ramus beamed, crawling over to her daddy, only to go ignored. "Papa?"

Maou dragged himself into the kitchen, grabbed a can of pop and downed the carbonated drink in one gulp

"Long day?" Emi asked

Maou simply grumbled and collapsed into a chair, hiding his face in his palms and groaning in anger, exhaustion and confusion.

"Why?" He asked no one. "Why? What in the home are they thinking?! Are they truly going against their morals and mission statement just for the sake of 'being' hip and 'with it? Home, I just got further reason to conquer this world, once I am king I will force all companies to stay true to their words and if they don't I'll have…!"

"Papa?" Alas=Ramus asked her father, pulling on his pant's leg and drawing him out of his rant.

"Y-yes, sweetheart?"

"You mad?"

The former devil king smiled at his daughter, reaching to pick her up and nuzzle her face with his own.

"Papa just had a really bad day, sweetie. He's sorry."

"Mama, want squish." Alas=Ramus asked, making Emi smile, stop her dinner prep and join the two most important people in her life in a warm hug. "Squish!"

A while later, the family was enjoying dinner and watching the news.

"Now then." Emi said, leaving no room for argument. "What got you in such a grumpy mood?"

Maou looked down in shame, his eyes darting back and fourth

"Maou…."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Maou…"

"It's no biggie, Emi! Really!" He laughed weakly. "I mean, I can have bad days too you know…How was your day?"

Emi was having none of that.

"Sado Maou you tell me what happened at work today or so help me you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month and Alas=Ramus will be sleeping with me!"

Maou cringed, realizing Emi was serious.

"AND!" Emi added. "We'll cancel your subscription to Shounen Jump."

That made him crumble.

"Okay, I'll talk! I'll talk!"

Alas=Ramus giggled at her papa's actions, banging her spoon on the table.

"Silly papa."

"Yes, sweetie, Papa is very silly." Emi smiled, patting her daughter's head before turning her attention to Maou.

"Well….Remember those machines that take your orders and try to do everything all in one step?" the former devil king asked

"Oh no." Emi sighed, not really seeing the big deal of what he was mad about, but getting a good idea an letting him speak.

"The people of this world are already on machines enough as it is! They come to restaurants to eat and unwind, yes, and fast, efficient service is the most important part of the customer service industry, I will not deny that. But people also go to eat out for the interaction with the cheerful staff! Are the bigwigs at McRonalds really that ignorant or desperate for cash that they don't even bother to consider the complications that'll arise when they force something like this onto their staff?

Emi smiled at Maou all throughout his rant

"And the worst part of it is, McRonald's probably adding these machines in just so that they don't have to pay anybody anymore! Before you know it they'll be using robots to handle the cooking. Bye-bye 'great first job' hello profits and robots with no care for people! I understand it from a business perspective and all, but…"

He composed himself.

"When I was starting up, someone offered me an army of golems that could've won me the war. But I refused so that anyone who followed me could prove themselves great. Home, that's the reason I starting working at McRonald's, they said they focused on giving everyone a chance! But now they put those mechanical abominations that not even I would…"

He then noticed Emi was staring at him, adoration in her eyes.

"What?" The former devil king asked, getting a peck on the cheek

"You're cute when you're angry and not powerful." Emi smiled. "And…you just reminded me why I respected you as a rival before we came here."

"Papa nice!" Alas=Ramus beamed, clapping for her daddy with a great big smile on her face.

Emi took her lover into another hug, calming him down and making him return the embrace.

"Thanks Emi." Maou smiled once they parted, the hero smiling back at him. "I'm still mad."

"We all are, Maou." Emi assured him. "We all are."

The family then finished their dinner, watched some TV and went to bed, unaware that this was the last normal nights they'd have for a while.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **I borrowed the 'squish' from Saga; seriously, give this comic series a read if you haven't already; it's got everything: romance, action, comedy, commentary/ satire….Give it a read.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. New Testament: The Angels

**Visit of the angel according to Maou and Emi**

Meanwhile, the former devil king's right and left hand men were getting used to their new home:

"We have to stay in this puny room?" Lucifer asked, clearly not happy with this turn of events.

"No, we merely call it home." Alciel reminding his cohort. "Once we attain employment, we shall be able to leave ad procure the materials needed to thrive in this world."

"You mean once YOU get a job." Lucifer smirked. "I've already got one."

….

….

"I will pretend I did not hear that." Alciel groaned

"I run security for the internet."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Too bad that Lord Satan's number one still can't find a job…but his number two…"

"Lucifer." Alceiel growled. "Do I need to bring out Daddy's belt?"

….

"I'll shut up."

"Thank you."

The room suddenly began wobbling, and the two demons clung onto the nearest object

"Earthquake?" Alceiel asked, looking at the fallen angel as if he were to blame.

"Can't be!" Lucifer pointed out. "Olba's in that asylum without his magic and I can't use mine without the boss sensing!"

The door opened, putting the demon and fallen angel on guard. They leapt into fighting stances, once again forgetting they could not access their powers.

They cringed at the person who greeted them: She was a very, very, very large woman in a purple hat and dress with a shawl.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I'm Miki Shiba." She explained. "Your landlord. But you may call me Miki T. You've already read the conditons of the lease, so I'll make this quick: Welcome to my Villa again and don't burn it down."

She then bowed and closed the door again, making the house shake.

"…Was that a mortal, or a beast?" Lucifer asked.

"Don't be rude!"

"You're thinking it too!"

"I am not!"

"Are so, Number doo-doo!"

"OH, you want it that way, ya little punk?"

"What you going to do, wail me to death?!"

"I might, mama's boy!"

Lucifer whimpered at that one.

As she got back into her car, Miki rummaged through her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Well?" The voice on the other side asked. "What do you think?"

"…I'll trust you on this Laylah." The landlord replied before a smile crossed her face. "They are cute, I'll give them that…."

"Miki…."

"Oh you never let me have any fun!"

"For good reason!"

XXX

A few days later, Alciel was at a job interview, leaving Lucifer all alone to do his work/ surf the web. He quickly grew bored and without a TV began to stare at the ceiling. Slowly slipping into madness was sounding really good right now…

KNOCK, KNOCK!

The Fallen angel groggily got to his feet, inwardly grateful for this interuption

"Hello neighbor." A young woman with ivory hair in a dark green kimono smiled at him. "I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Lucifer recognized her instantly, but before he could utterly a word her hand clamped over his mouth and she held up a note:

One word and you're dead,

Lucifer nodded in understanding as the newcomer put the note away.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"…Who?" Lucifer, trying to play dumb, asked, looking from the side.

He immediately regretted his decision as a blade was placed at his throat.

"My sources informed me the Devil King lived here with you."

Lucifer vainly tried to hold back a laugh, but stopped when the blade was pressed deeper into his neck,

"Then your source is clearly out of practice…" He managed. "I'm living with Alciel."

"But the Devil is here, correct?" The woman asked.

The Fallen Angel had already been beaten by his enraged master for that whole mess with Olba, kidnapping that baby and threatening his perfect attendance record (why that mattered still baffled him), so he was obviously not in the mood to risk another one.

"Nothing you can say or do will make me tell you." He promised confidently, only for money to be flashed in front of him.

"50,000 yen."

"He works at McRonalds and is in a relationship with the hero." Lucifer quickly explained as he took the money, counting it to be sure it was all of it.

The woman who'd been keeping his attention glared

"What."

Lucifer then realized his mistake and moved to close the door, only for another blade to keep the door wide enough for the newcomer to keep it open.

"Where does the Devil get his funds?" She asked. "If what you say is true, then the Hero shall surely visit him."

"I don't care what you…!" Lucifer started

"4 gigs of data." The woman added flawlessly, pulling out a memory box out of…somewhere and waving it in front of the fallen angel

"Here's the address." Luficer handed her a scrap of paper with his boss' branch number and address.

"Thank you Lucifer." She bowed, as was the custom in this country before pointing to some boxes near her. "A welcome to the vila gift for the Devil's right hand. Don't touch them."

She then walked away and Lucifer turned in joy at the expanded freedom of the internet he'd enjoy…only to be greeted by an angry Alciel.

….

….

"Looks like daddy needs to get the belt again." The blonde demon smiled with a sigh

"NOOOOOOO!"

XXX

McRonalds was dead.

Maou and Chiho had been standing in place for two hours already and not a single customer.

"Pretty quiet, huh?" Chiho noted.

"Yep." Maou sighed, glancing through the window at the lineup across the street.

"What do people see in SFC anyways?" He asked aloud. "It's just chicken and coleslaw and fries. We do the same and in bigger portions too!"

Chiho looked to the side

"Maybe because it actually tastes like chicken?" She mused

….

….

"Okay, I'll give you that one." The former devil king sighed.

Just then the door opened, much to the joy of the two.

"Welcome!" The two beamed.

The apparent customer had blue hair, wore shades and was in a very nice suit

"Well, well, things are certainly slow here…" He mused, walking up to Chiho. "And what a lovely creature you are? What's the special?"

"Um…: Chiho asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with this fellow…and Maou quickly saw why.

"Excuse me?" Maou said, gaining the man's attention. "Her eyes are up there, thank yo…."

He paused mid-sentence.

"Yes?"

"….Don't I know you from somewhere?" Maou asked the blue haired man, his professional mood vanishing as he eyed him with squinting eyes and giving the man a hard look.

"Um…no, I don't believe we have." The newcomer said, backing of slightly.

Maou continued to stare for a good two minutes, racking his memory for anyone who matched the fellow in front of him…but nada.

"Order something or leave." He finally said, a noticeable growl in his voice.

"M-Mr. Maou?" Chiho asked, surprised at his actions. "Please sir, forget what my co-worker's actions! What would you like?"

"Oh nothing at all." The man smiled, his eys once again focusing on Chiho's…assets. "Good day. I do hope that things get better for you. It'd be a shame to have no competition."

"Competetion?" The two asked

"Oh, I'm manager of the SFC across the street, I just wanted to come by and see what the competition was like. Good day."

And with that, he toddled off.

"Mr. Maou, what the heck was that?!" Chiho began to admonish her co-worker for his out of character behavior, only to pause when she saw the angry and serious look on his face.

"I know I've seen that guy before…." The devoted employee growled. "But where…?"

He quickly pulled out his phone and shot Emi a text:

 _Do NOT go to the SFC. The manager makes me uneasy._

He then returned to his usual mood, waiting patiently for a customer.

XXX

The work day had ended for Emi, who was in the process of packing up

"Mama, hungry!"

"I know baby, I know." Emi smiled as she picked up Alas' baby carrier. "Rika, you ready?"

Her best friend looked over and smiled

"So, where to?" She asked. "The curry place'll be packed but worth it…but Alas can get claustrophobic?"

"What's that mean?" Alas asked cutely, making practically everyone on the floor awe and her cuteness

"How about the new SFC?" Emi suggested, only for a smirk to cross Rika's face. "What?"

"Emi!" Rika playfully admonished. "Giving your husband's competition aid? What kind of woman are you?"

"Oh please, you make it sound like him cheating on him." Emi shrugged, picking her daughter up. "Besides, Alas should expand her tastes."

"Hungry!" The baby girl repeated herself.

"What the hey?" Rika smiled. "I got a couple coupons, let's give it a try. Maybe swing by McRonalds after for dessert."

The two young women and baby made their way out of their work building and to the downtown.

"Mama?" Alas=Ramus cooed. "Hungry."

"I know sweetie, just a little longer." Emi promised her baby.

"Ah…" Rika cringed, stopping in her tracks and pointing at something.

"What?" Emi asked before following her friend's finger and adjusting her daughter into her arms. "Wow….that is…"

"A crazy butt line-up?" Rika finished. "Seriously, it's fried chicken. Why the line?"

"Totally work it!" A blonde man said as he departed from the resteraunt with a go box he began to eat. "And scads of room!"

He then vanished out of their sight.

The two young women looked at each other before realizing that the line had already halved in the time they had been doing such.

"Papa!" Alas pointed to McRonalds and reached for it fruitlessly. "Mama, want papa!"

The two young women weren't sure what to say; denying Alas=Ramus either her parents had proven to be a very bad thing the one time Emi's manager had called her away for longer than two minutes….teh whole floor had spent the entirety of the tie trying to quelling the screams of a baby they were in no rush to do again.

BLEEP!

It was just then, standing in line, that Emi saw Maou's text. Inwardly she began to worry; for anyone to make her lover uneasy was not a good thing, and since their child was with them…

"Mama?" Alas=Ramus asked. "What wrong?"

"Um, you know what Rika? On second thought, maybe we should go to McRonalds after all…"

"Too late, we're at the cashier. Go grab a table, I'll pay for dinner, you get dessert." Rika smiled, playfully pushing her friend and the baby.

She regretted the decision after the blue haired man flirted with her while giving her the order…but then she saw Ashiaya angrily blowing bubbles into his coke.

"Hey there, Hiro!" She smiled, motioning him to join them.

The blonde demon's anger shifted considerably at the sight of his lord's former rival turned lover's best friend (try saying that ten times fast, he mused) and sat down

"What crawled up your butt?" Emi asked as she helped Alas=Ramus with her mashed potatoes.

"Butt!" The baby repeated cutelessly.

"My…roommate…" Alceiel angrily explained.

"What did he do?" Emi asked, her attention rapt.

"I'll admit I'm not entirely sure of the circumstances," the blonde admitted. "But it appears someone from your old company is looking for milord and he told them where he was. A young woman in horribly outdated clothing that still seems to work…about little older or younger than you. Ringing any bells, Emilia?"

Emi racked her brain but could come up with nothing.

Rika looked between the two actually getting along

"This is weird, huh Alas?" She whispered to the baby whose face was now covered in ketchup and breaded crumbs. Said baby just clapped her hands together and began nibbling on the basket that the chicken had come in, making Rika giggle before turning her attention to the other two adult at the table.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and assume that whoever Hiro's staying with is not the most…pleasant fella to be around?"

The two nodded in agreement nearly in complete sync with each other.

"He nearly hurt Alas." Emi said through her teeth, trying to be calm for her daughter and Rika's sake and hide her growing worry about the situation.

Rika's entire demeanour became a little colder at the mere inclination of anyone hurting her best friend's daughter: Alas wouldn't hurt a fly; she cried whenever she splatted an ant…and according to Emi, she tried to give them little funerals.

"How'd the heck someone like that up working for your hubby?" She asked Emi incredulously.

"Pity." Alceiel said bluntly before his stomach growled. "Oh, my apologies…haven't eaten since breakfast before my interview and on top of bringing negativity to this gathering I'm interrupting your dinner. Please excuse…"

He was grabbed by Rika and pulled back down before fishing through her purse.

"I got more coupons. Let me get you something." She said.

"I couldn't!" The blonde dramatically said. "To dine anywhere but where my lord Sat…"

Emi glared at him in a way that said 'Remember! Public!'

"…. Sado works would be nothing short of betrayal! Besides, I have nothing to thank you with, Rika."

"No thanks nessacary Hiro." She said offhandley before smiling at him. "And a walking date will do."

"How'd the interview go?" Emi asked

Alceiel was surprised by Emi's concern for him.

"Hey, you're Maou's best friend and Alas=Ramus' babysitter." She hurriedly added, a blush on her face. "Besides, nice to say you actually doing something rather than whining about it."

Alceiel became depressed again at both Emi's words and…

"They said they'll call me."

…

"That's good, isn't it?" Emi asked

"Not if you're poop-bag of a roommate keeps rubbing it in your face that he's got a job and you don't!"

He began to wail, much to Alas=Ramus' apparent joy, as she began laughing at his misert

"Yep." Emi mused. "She's definitely her father's daughter."

"Here they are!" Rika smiled as she pulled out the coupons…ad the remembering something. "I'd rather not have to put up with that creep again, but…"

Emi to reached out to take the coupons.

"I'll get them. Watch Alas for me."

She then got up and git a big combo basket…and soon she and Rika had a similar experience to share.

"See you again, hero." The blue haired man added.

XXX

After SFC, Emi and Rika went to McRonald's, which was still deader than dead.

"Papa!" Alas=Ramus cooed, brightening Maou's mood

"Princess!"

Once again breaking his professional etiquette, Maou rushed to take his daughter into a hug and smother the giggling baby with kisses. While he did this, Emi went up to Chiho and ordered dessert

"Hey Emi?" Chiho asked

"Yeah?"

"…Has Mr. Maou been okay lately? Earlier he scared away our only other customer."

That took Emi for a spin.

"What? He scared the little old lady who eats wraps like no tomorrow? But he likes her!"

"No, he…wait, you know about her?"

Emi pointed to the farthest part of the restaurant

"Well…she's way over there and munching on what I assume is a wrap…"

"Oh no, she's been here since breakfast." Chiho explained. "Mr. Maou scared away this creep with blue hair who kept staring at my…."

"Wait…blue hair?" Emi asked. "Did he wear glasses?"

….

"Um yeah, how did you

"

Maoud overheard and instantly became depressed

"Emi…why? Why? Is m y workplace not good enough for you?" He whimpered. "McRonalds is more than burgers…we have salads, coffee….I know it's still limited…but….but…!"

He burst into comedic tears

"YOU CHEATED ON ME AND MCRONALDS! WAAAH!"

Alas=Ramus laughed.

"Papa funny!"

Maou grew even more depressed

"You see? Even our baby girl….our precious little girl…our beautiful princess….she doesn't love me anymore….I'm worthless!"

"No, milord!" Alceiel tried to comfort his master. "You are an excellent provider! A wonderful man! And Emilia did not mean any harm, it was curiosity to see what had been taking your loyal customers away!"

"Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself." Rika said, patting the former devil king on the back. "And besides…you're still cuter than anyone else, especially that creep."

….

"What creep?"

"The guy at the SFC."

Maou's depression vanished, and comedic rage overtook him; fire surrounding his form/

"THAT SON OF A BUG DARED LAY HIS FINGERS ON MY EMI?! HE SHALL BURN IN THE DARKEST, HOTTEST FLAMES! I SHALL SUE HIM SO HARD HIS GRANDCHILDREN SHALL NEED LAWYERS! I SHALL PUT A CURSE AMONGST CURSES UPON HIS VERY SOUL! I SHALL…!"

"Maou." Emi snapped.

Maou instantly calmed down when he saw Emi tapping her foot and giving him a 'you done?' look.

"Sorry." He said.

Emi pointed for him to sit down, which he did.

"Rika?" Emi said. "You may want to cover your eyes."

"Why would…Ooooh!" She smiled knowingly, motioning for 'Hiro' to do the same.

Chiho looked in confusion until it happen:

Emi pulled Maou into a deep kiss.

"You're still number 1 in mine and Alas' books." She assured him. "Right, baby?"

"Blue scared mama." Alas=Ramus pouted at the memory of the man who'd made her mother uncomfortable before smiling and hugging her daddy.

"Well then he…" Maou started….

Then it hit him.

The man with blue hair.

The angel with blue hair.

They were one and the same.

It was Sariel…the angel that had killed his mother.

 _ **To be continued….**_

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Forgive the delay, this chapter just was not coming to me and I wanted to focus on my other fics. Now that I have Wings and Lioness done, I'll have more time to update this story.**

 **Have a good one!**

 **Next:** **The Church's Grand Inquisitor and** **Water Park Problems**


	8. Parable of the Grand Inquistor

Maou had been quiet the rest of the day, barely giving Chiho a wave goodbye after Ms. Kisaki sent them home due to a lack of business.

"You okay, Maou?" Emi asked as they began to walk home, a bag of leftovers in the former Devil King'ss hand.

He didn't respond.

"Papa?"

He didn't respond again, his feet being apparently the most interesting thing in his universe at the moment.

The revelations he'd made weighed heavily on his mind. So much in fact, he didn't notice where he was really going

"Pretty." Alas=Ramus said aloud.

She was a young woman with fair skin, aqua-colored eyes, and long navy-blue hair styled into a side ponytail on one side with a strand framing her opposite cheek, held in place by a red flower clip. She wore midnight blue kimono with a yellow obi and a lime green obijime.

"Why thank you, little one." She smiled. "You're very adorable yourself, what is your name?"

Alas-Ramus retreated into her mother's arms and chest.

"Sorry, she's shy around people she doesn't know." Emi smiled weakly.

"Not a problem." The woman smiled back.

"This is Alas=Ramus Maou-Yusa." Emi smiled at the woman, trying to be friendly. "And you are?"

The woman's formed tensed ever so briefly, but not out of fear…more out of genuine shock she'd let her manners slip.

"My name is Suzuno Kamazuki." The woman explained. "Forgive my late entry. And you are?"

"Emi Maou-Yusa." Emi smiled with some pride. "This is my husband, Sado Maou-Yusa. Please forgive him, he's…."

"A little under the weather, but nonetheless pleased to make your acquaintance." The former devil king smiled.

 _Oh, so now you're awake._ Emi mused to herself.

"I understand you may have meet an old friend of mine recently; a Hiro Aishiya?" Maou asked

"Oh, yes." Suzuno explained with a sweet smile. I actually just moved into the same villa as him."

"Forgive my rudeness, but…your choice of attire seems a little…? Maou struggled to find the right word.

"Yes, forgive me for that….I am from an old-fashioned foreign family, and was informed these were the best clothes to wear while in Japan."

Emi suddenly remembered what Ashiya had mentioned at SFC and mentally cursed herself for taking this long to do so.

"Maou?" she asked. "Can you take Alas home and get dinner started? I'll be there shortly."

The former devil king saw the look in his lover's eyes and took their baby from her, making his way to their apartment and leaving the two women alone.

"Bye bye, pretty lady!" Alas cooed. "Bye mama!"

"I'll see you soon, sweetie!" Emi beamed.

The two women stared at each other in silence for two full minutes.

"I take it the church sent you?" Emi asked once she was sure her husband and baby were out of earshot.

Suzuno smirked ever so slightly. No beating around the bush this time around.

"Indeed. My real name is Crestia Bell, Chief of the Doctrinal Corrections Council of the Church."

"So you're the Grand Inquisitor that Emerelda mentioned in our last little chat. I've heard a lot of things about you, Ms. Bell….and most of it didn't sit well with my stomach, or was anything I'd like my daughter to hear."

"Indeed, Hero Emilia." Suzuno replied. "I must say, I'm

"Yeah…we're still trying to figure that out." Emi noticed, starting to make her way to the train station in hopes of maybe going home with her family after all. "Now why are you here? To kill me and Maou?"

"If need be, yes." Suzuno said truthfully. "Personally, I would've rather you come back to Ente Isle and be hailed as the hero you are…but now that I see that you have betrayed us and had a…"

"Alas=Ramus is not my biological child." Emi said, some sadness in her eyes. "She's…."

"She's…?" Suzuno pressed.

"….never mind." Emi said, trying to hurry up. No one had to know about Yggdrasil just yet.

"And there are parts of the facts you don't know." Emi said as they entered the train station. "Speaking of, I'll assume whoever gave you your intel had a hand in helping you, me and Maou get settled so easily?"

"It is most likely, yes. Where is Olba? He followed as well, did he…?"

Emi glared at Suzuno, who felt a cold sweat suddenly

"That monster is in an asylum. Where he blongs. He tried to hurt my daughter."

….

That didn't actually surprise the Inquisitor all that much. What did was when she could no longer follow Emi due to not having a transit pass.

"Wait! Come back, hero! You…! I…! I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

"THEN CALL ME!" Emi waved.

Suzuno noted a number had been scrunched into her hand.

"This is not over."

XXX

Meanwhile, at the residence of Laylah, Nord and Aria=Ramus, the family was having a relaxing weekend day of reading, drawing and writng.

Aria took a break from her book to glance at the so far only photo they ahd of her sister and Maou with Alas. She found herself staring at her sister's lover, his smile genuinely happy and loving. It was a huge contrast to the devil images or stories she'd heard. Even if Maou/Jacob wasn't the actual devil…

And with that, a thought crossed her mind:

"Hey mom, quick question."

"Yes dear?" Laylah asked her younger daughter.

"If big bro Maou really was so evil, why didn't heaven just up and…? You know….?"

Laylah let out a sigh. She'd known this question would come up eventually and had practiced her words very carefully.

"The most fundamental flaw in the universe is that most believe it is either black or white, one way or the other. They are reluctant or surprised to see the grey. It all comes down to perspective: Where many saw a demonic child, I saw a boy who had the potential to change the world."

"But not like you wanted." Nord noted as he countinuned dooding

"Admittedly, yes.''

Laylah then looked over her shoulder to see what her husband was drawing: Nord breaking Jacob's back, tearing him in two, jumping onto him until he was a gooey puddle…all while Emi, a little girl in angel garbs, cheered him on.

"Darling…." She sighed.

"Yes?"

"Go get therapy. Please."

The phone then rang and the youngest member of the household leapt to answer it

"No jumping across the room inside, please." Nord offhandedly said, now starting a picture of Jacob/Maou worshipping him as he hit him with a whip and made him carry him like horse.

"Hello? Speak of the devil! Literally." Aria smiled

"Ha ha. Very funny." Maou said as he tried to manage not only calling his teacher but feeding his daughter her dinner bottle. "Aria, please put your mother on the phone. It's urgent."

Noting the seriousness in her future brother-in-law's tone, Aria did as she was asked.

"Jacob?" Laylah asked. "Whatever is the matter?"

"He's here." Maou whispered over the phone after he placed Alas=Ramus down to enjoy her treat. "Sariel."

Laylah became worried, but didn't actually realize why this would cause her student and future son-in-law such distress. Sariel was literally one act away from becoming a fallen angel and a formidable force on the side of the Church and heaven…but nothing for Jacob to worry about.

"And?"

Maou's voice turned dark over the phone.

"He killed my mother."

And with that, all of Laylah's fear began to surface.

"….Holy crap."

"Mom!"

"Dear!"

"Teacher!"

Realizing what she'd just done, Laylah wrapped up the phone call.

"Op! Roast's done, got to go, toodle bye! Love you, Alas!"

She then hung up the phone and stared at her husband and younger daughter with a look of dead seriousness.

"I am going for a flight to clear my mind and pray for forgiveness. When I return, I shall explain….and we will never speak of this incident ever again."

XXX

"I'm back." Emi announced as she walked into their apartment, finding Alas finishing her suppy cup as an episode of Dora the Explorer reached its final song.

"Hi mama!" Alas=Ramus beamed at the sight of her mother, who kissed her. "Grandma said a bad word on the phone with papa!"

…..

Emi made a mental note to find out what the heck had happened to make her angelic mother (literally and figuratively) swear, instead wrapping her arms around Maou and kissing his cheek.

"How'd it go with Suzuno?" Maou asked, barley moving into enjoy his lover's affection.

"Well, she is indeed what Alciel warned us about." Emi said truthfully. "Though to be honest…I don't think we have much to worry about from her end. I am the hero and you are the king; even with our admittedly lower levels f power it should be easy to handle whatever she has up her sleeve. That and her information network is either seriously out of date or jumbled up…..I mean, you saw how she was dressed."

"She funny, mama!" Alas=Ramus giggled, pointing to Susanoo trying in vain to pass

"Alas, don't make fun of people less fortunate than yourself." Maou chastised her daughter, nowhere near as animated as usual.

Letting out a sigh, Emi sat down in front of him

"Okay, seriously. What's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since I mentioned the SFC and its creepy manager."

Her lover let out a sigh, not ready to tell her just yet what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry, Emi. I'm….I'm just…tired." Maou said. "Think I'm going to turn in early."

He didn't sleep a wink that night…memories of his mother's last act plaguing his dreams.

 **Next: Water Park Madness**

 **So…this is my most popular story, bar none. Half of my other stories and PMs have demands that I update it. I'm really happy you readers enjoy the story that much, and apologize for the lack of steady updates. I just want this to be as best as it can be, considering I've often updated before being a 100% satisfied for the sake of updating. I apprtiate the patience**


	9. Parting the Waters

**Parting the waters**

In the darker parts of Ente Isle, where only brave knights or fools dared to gather, there was a war conference gathering.

Demons, orcs, goblins, tengu, minotaurs and assorted other 'darker' beings had all gathered here for one purpose: To determine who was to become the new leader in their war against the church now that their king was gone.

Camio gave a sigh at the sight of all the arguing, brawling, burning and growling. It was like the old days…

Not the GOOD old days mind you; those where when young lord Satan was amassing his armies, humiliating arrogant knights and encouraging/demanding cooperation.

No, this was more like the days before all of that; everyone out for themselves, no damns to be given, infighting amoungst each other's clans like crazy….

"Just not the same, huh?"

The crow-like demon looked over his shoulder to see one of his old comrades, a grimm reaper esque figure now confided to a chair being pushed by a very lovely harpy in a white dress and with horns adorning her head.

"Indeed it is not. On a related note, I'm surprised you're still alive, Malacoda."

"I'm lord of death." Malacoda grinned. "The hero may have crippled me, but it takes more than a sacred blade to end me…."

An Oni threw a club at the former aides of the Devil King, only for a gigantic insect like demon to block the weapon with its massive fist.

"It's your fault the hero and her comrades pushed us all back!"

"Watch your tongue horns." The bug growled, dark magic surrounding its form.

"You do the same, inssssect." A Hydra hissed.

And now the battle between the demon clans was about to begin. If this went on

And frankly, at least one member of what consisited of their nobility was sick of Isle-fighting demons, on this Isle-fighting day!

He inwardly made a note to cleanse himself of 21st century earth culture at a later date.

"ENOUGH!" Camio roared, silencing the other demons. "Before we go any further, I have an announcement….Lord Satan is alive and well."

These words were met with dead silence for a good half hour.

Then the other demons began cheering in hurrah. Any hostilities seemed to have vanished instantly, as demons who'd been seconds away from ripping each other's throats out danced together in joy, the worst singers were applauded for their dark songs of praise and food and drink seemed to be a needless concern.

"Camio has more information." Malacoda shouted as loud as he could, getting the other demon's attention.

"Our king is recovering his strength in another world at the current moment. I world that does not run on magic and were our kind as well as our enemies are hailed as ficitious."

The crowd began to ramble began in rage at being considered

"I'M NOT DONE!"

The crowds went silent again, as the other surviving comrades of the Devil King's second teacher slammed their weapons onto the ground, sending the parties fall to their feet.

"Thank you." Camio decided to wrap this up as soon as possible. "The world our king finds himself in is in many ways…what ours could've been. There, mankind never stopped building monuments and run their lives based on something called 'money' and fortune. Our king is quickly rising up the ranks of what can best be described as one of that world's great empires. And before anyone asks, it is true that Hero Emilia did indeed follow our beloved king, but…they are no longer enemies."

This got the attention of all

"During their time in this new world, the hero Emilia has learnt some of the truths of what has transpired between us and the other races of Ente Isle. With this in mind, I have left the shard of Yggdrasil we possessed in the hands of our great king's first mentor, who has been on that world for years more than our lord."

He made no mention of Alas=Ramus or of said first mentor Laylah being an angel. While he was sure many would delight in hearing their king had an heir, they were not nearly as open-minded as Camio was, if he said so himself. Besides, right now, his master was symbolic pillar of demon-kind; the goblin boy that had all but conquered the world within a few years? If anyone else knew that he'd been taught by their sworn enemies or was in love with the Hero?

That, and a small part of him was interested in seeing how Emilia would act to the succubus, harpies and other demonic femme fatales that would flock to her child's father when he returned.

"With that being said, we must keep working together and strive to be ready for the day our Devil King returns, no doubt even more powerful than he already was, and with resources the likes of which we have never seen. Then and only then, will we have the world we seek; a demon's haven!"

The crowds began to chant 'hail Lord Satan!' over and over as Camio walked away.

"In the meantime." Malacoda ordered. "We'd best keep hidden and quiet."

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo….

Suzanoo was not in a pleasant mood.

Why had the hero been so difficult? What had made her betray the church for her mortal enemy? Why was she so hesitant to talk about that child she seemed to love above all else? Heavens above, how had the child become so attached to her and the devil if it was so young?

At least it wasn't the hero's actual child…a half breed would have to be killed immediately.

But merely adopting a child should not have put Emilia on guard and defensive. There was something special about little Alas=Ramus

These and so many, many questions had plagued her for the past few hours. Finally, she came up with a plan that may just give her all the answers and still accomplish her primary mission. She went to the nearest payphone she could find and dialed the number she needed.

"Lucifer, I have a favor to ask."

Lucifer was confused for a minute and then began to laugh.

"Care to share what is so humorous?" The Inquisitor asked.

"I-it's just…" He laughed. "This is the second time the church has come to me, a demon, for help! It's kind of beautiful in a way!"

He'd laughed for a full minute before recomposing himself.

"And just what do I have to gain from this? The last two times I acted within your group's interest, things went rather….poorly for me."

A grave understatement. He still saw his king's enraged face in his nightmares every now and then.

"Speaking of which, does Hiro enjoys the noodles?" Suzanoo asked.

Lucifer gave a light chuckle as a pained groan came from their bathroom.

"He has no idea." The Fallen Angel grinned. "But again, what's in it for me?"

"Plausible deniability for one." Suzanoo mentioned. "Unless your king is as skilled with this world's technology as he is with magic, even if he were to look for your involvement it would no doubt take time. That, and I shall ensure whatever deal Oba promised you will come through."

...

"That's all?"

"Do you want to return to heaven or not?" Suzanoo asked, reaching the end of her patience and the call's time. She needed to make her change last.

"Honestly?" The Fallen Angel asked. "Not sure at the current moment. But if whatever you're up to will stir the pot and keeps me out from called out, I'd be more than happy to assist you."

"Good to hear." Suzanoo smiled at something going right today. "I need you to arrange for the Devil to be transferred at the water park's McRonalds for at least a few days."

"Done." Lucifer said as she finished.

"….Really? That was quick."

"It is amazing what you can do on these things." Lucifer agreed. "So…is that all?"

"Perhaps, but keep wary. I may require your aid again."

She then dialed a second number

XXX

With Maou fast asleep, Emi had decided to take a bath with Alas=Ramus and then cradle her to sleep before joining Maou.

She was drying her hair when he phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Whatever you want to know can't be explained over the phone." Emi started.

"Dully noted. Are you free tomorrow?" Suzanoo asked upfront. "Just wondering if you'd be interested in going to the waterpark tomorrow."

"…If I do this, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

Emi frowned. The sooner she dealt with the Inquistor the better, but she'd rather not be alone with her….then an idea popped into her head.

"I'm going to ask a friend or two to join us." She announced, dialing the numbers and delighting in the panic she was causing Suzanoo.

"Actually, I'd rather limit the amount of those involve…"

Too late.

"Hello?" Chiho asked

"Who's this?" Acies=Ara asked

"Chiho, Acies=Ara, this is Emi." The Hero explained. "Chiho, Acies=Ara is my younger sister."

"Wait…Chiho?" Acies=Ara asked. "As in Chiho Sakaki, the archery national champion?"

"…You've heard of me?"

"Well yeah, you're our school's hero!" Acies=Ara beamed over the phone. "Sis, why didn't you tell me you knew her?"

"…you never asked?" Emi responded weakly, surprised that Acies=Ara went to the same school as Chiho and that Maou had never mentioned his co-worker's archery skills. "Well anyways, the reason I called is to ask….are you two free for the waterpark tomorrow?"

"I have no plans." Chiho admitted

"I'll be there!" Acies=Ara beamed. "Been meaning to try on my new swimsuit without dad to glare at anyone."

"I heard that!" A male voice

"Who was that?" Suzanoo asked

"Who the heck are you?" Acies=Ara asked defensively.

"The woman who started this thing." Emi explained. "From my old company."

"The same that Hiro met?" Another voice added

"Wait, Ms. Suzuki?" Chiho asked.

"Who?" Acies=Ara and Suzanoo asked in confusion.

"Rika?" Emi asked. "When'd you?"

"Just a second ago, meant to ask if we were still up for golfing and lunch on Saturday, but if we're going to the waterpark…."

"Water park?" Another voice added.

"Who?" Everyone but Emi asked

"Emerelda?" Emi asked. "How did..?"

"I tapped your phone." The magican confessed

"You did what?" Rika and Acies=Ara said, anger at their best friend/sister's privacy being violated.

"You can do that all the way from…?" Emi started

"Emi, magic can do anything. Alberto says hi, by the way."

"I am so confused…." Chiho said

"Me too." Acies=Ara followed.

"OH MY GOD, EVERYONE HANG UP!" Emi shouted, miraculously not waking up Alas=Ramus.

"See you at the waterpark tomorrow!" Suzanoo quickly added. "Kay, bye!"

Emi, drained from the phone call, fell asleep on the couch with her baby in her arms.

XXX

"…I still think you should call Ms. Kizuki and confirm your transfer." Emi sighed as they ate breakfast the next morning. "For just this one shift and so suddenly? Doesn't feel right."

"It happens from time to time." Maou assured her, feeding Alas=Ramus some porridge before swallowing some of his omelette. "Besides, this way I get to see you both."

Emi gave him a look, inwardly grateful he seemed to be back to his normal self.

"You just want to see me in a swimsuit, don't you?"

Maou smiled and cross his arms as he closed his eyes and turned his head as if insulted.

"I neither confirm nor deny such a blatant accusation. Besides, a change of scenery will be nice. And this'll look good on my resume."

Emi gave a light chuckle.

"At the pool, surrounded by people in swimsuits….and all you think of is how good it makes you look as a social climber."

"Pool!" Alas=Ramus beamed.

"Yes baby, you and mama are going to the pool." Emi smiled at her baby as she finished her tea and then took her from her chair. "But we have to get you cleaned up before that."

Alas=Ramus pouted,

"No clothe!" She begged, then seeing her father get up, she decided to beg. "Papa, no clothe?"

"Sorry sweetie." Maou smiled as he patted her forehead. "You have to be wearing something before going into the water. Everybody does it."

Alas pouted, making her father smile and kiss her forehead before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

"Have a great time, say hi to everyone for me, please wish me luck!"

"Bye papa!" Alas=Ramus waved happily.

"We'll see for lunch!" Emi waved back.

XXX

"My name is Sado Maou, I'll be working here today."

In all honesty, the former devil king was genuinely looking forward to help out at a different branch…and maybe see Emi in a swimsuit. After all, he didn't get stronger solely on the emotions of others….

Anything to keep his mind off of Sariel for the moment at least. He knew he'd have to confront the blue haired SFC manager at some point

"Kisaki's told me a lot of good things about you." His manager for the day smiled before tuning to her staff. "Alright people, listen up! Today is going to be busy! I need you at top gear."

She then shot Maou a glance

"Think you can handle it?"

The smile Maou made assured everyone that not only would today be a day that they survived, but one that their thrived….and he knew it.

If they only knew what he'd done before this…

"Bring it."

XXX

The ladies met at the entrance to the waterpark. Chiho and Acies=Ara were already becoming fast friends as the McRonalds employee regaled some of Mr. Maou's 'exploits'…mostly just stories that showed he was a hard worker and tried to support her whenever he could.

Acies=Ara felt sorry, knowing Maou at best saw Chiho as a little sister…but her sadness changed to joy when she saw a familiar baby girl in the arms of her sister…..

"Alas!" Acies ignored her sister and took her neice into her arms. "Did you miss me, kiddo?"

"WAAAH!" The baby screamed as she began pushing her aunt away. "MAMA!"

Evidently not.

Emi took her baby back as her sister hung her head in shame.

"Why?"

Chiho took this time to greet Emi, Rika and Suzanoo. After letting Acies=Ara moan for a few more minutes, they headed for the changing rooms.

XXX

"…You're 16, right?" Emi asked Chiho once they'd gotten ready.

"I sure am!" Chiho smiled, not sensing the tone

The hero turned, hung her head in shame and held in her tears.

"It's not fair….!"

"Mama?" Alas=Ramus cooed

"Uh…sis?" Acies=Ara asked

"Emi, don't worry!" Rika assured her best friend. "Your beautiful already!"

Emi wasn't paying attention, sinking deeper and deeper into depression.

"My best friend….Chiho….my sister….Suzanoo….my own baby, probably!"

SQUEK!

A rubber ducky suddenly hit the Hero of Entle Isle,

"MAMA!" Alas=Ramus frowned angrily as she pointed to the exit. "Pool!"

"You heard her." Acies=Ara grinned. "To the pool!"

Emi smiled weakly amd picked up her daughter.

"Yes, Alas. To the pool."

Throughout all of this, Suzanoo grumbled. This wasn't going to as she'd wanted….

Good thing she had plan B.

XXX

"Shall we?" Suzanoo suggested, pointing to the reptile exhibit a few hours later.

The group was having a good time. They'd played volleyball, gone on waterslides and relaxed in a hot tub. Alas had been a hit with everyone who saw her, and she loved the water park.

They'd had an early lunch, getting to see Maou doing what he did best. Emi was fairly certain that he'd used magic to deal with some of the fellows who were looking where they shouldn't have. She had no proof though, aside from his eyes glowing and being in the general direction

After lunch, Chiho, Emi, Suzanoo and Rika had gone into the haunted house, while Acies=Ara had watched Alas=Ramus, now asleep from playing and eating.

"Oh, so now she's fine with me!" She'd muttered to no one in particular, but her face and heart melted at the sight of her sleeping niece.

Chiho was out first, followed by Emi and Suzanoo. Rika alone had managed to clear the whole house

"I don't think that's a good idea…." Rika pointed to the other members of their party: Emi's body tensed as she remembered the giant lizard she'd fought early in her mission against Maou…. And Chiho remembered the dead lizard she'd spied in a cage once.

Acies=Ara just shrugged, not really caring. Alas=Ramus reached for the entrance, hoping to see a dragon.

While her party went over the possibility, Suzanoo pulled out a phone she'd acquired and dialed a number.

"Yeah?" The familiar voice of Lucifer asked.

"It's me." The Inquisitor said "I need you to unleash the bests held in the reptile exhibit. The hero is apparently uneasy around them and I have witnesses to dispose of."

"…Isn't the kid with them?" Lucifer asked, suddenly reluctant to do so. He'd already almost been killed for just kidnapping and scaring Alas=Ramus; he didn't want to dream of what'd happen if she actually got hurt.

"What does that mater to you?" Suzanoo asked. "The Hero and Devil are nearby. They'll give their lives to keep it alive."

Yep, Lucifer mused. Definitely Olba's apprentice. After making sure Alceiel was still preoccupied with his 'dealing with poisoned noodles', the Fallen Angel did as he was asked.

"Its done."

"Excellent."

Suzanoo ended the call, only to be greeted with the glaring face of Acies=Ara

"…Yes?"

"I heard everything." The figment of Yggdrasil told her before going to join the others. "Just so you know."

XXX

And then, all hell broke loose.

Figuratively, of course.

The crocodiles broke free of their enclosure and sent everyone running for the hills.

Everyone accept for the Maou-Yusas, Rika, Chiho, Acies=Ara and Suzanoo.

Maou looked over to Emi

"Should I?"

Emi nodded

"Too many people for me to use mine."

"What?" Rika asked

The two realized they hadn't been whispering.

"Emi, please cover Alas' ears." Maou said, suddenly walking towards the assembled creatures and releasing his magic.

" **Listen well, you backwater dinosaur rejects."** Maou, his demonic powers manifested, growled. **"I'll be # *%ing DAMNED if I get this uniform dirty because some illiterate cretin doesn't know how to properly lock a cage! You have not only caused my customers and the patrons of this water park distress, but HAVE RUINED MY BABY GIRL'S FIRST SWIM TRIP! THAT IS UNFORGIVEABLE! If you wish to live to see the morning light, you shall heed my words and DAMN WELL FOLLOW THEM!"**

As he continued his rant

"Whoa…" Acies=Ara said. "Big bro's badass."

Emi shurrged

"Six out of 10." She and Rika said together

"Mama, sword?" Alas=Ramus cooed in confusion

"Not here sweetie." Emi whispered. "And besides, Papa has this under control."

"Emi?" Rika asked.

"Yes?"

"…There's something about your hubby you haven't told me, isn't there?"

Before Emi could deny anything, Alas=Ramus, in her childish navietey, shattered all illusions

"Papa king!"

Said king was now finishing his spiel:

" **NOW GET BACK IN YOUR CAGES AND STAY THERE, OR SO HELP ME, I'LL FINISH WHAT THAT METEOR OR ICE AGE STARTED!"**

The crocodiles wisely obeyed, whimpering as they trudged back into their enclosure.

Panting his anger away, Maou pulled back in his magic and then composed himself

"Sorry about that…!" He smiled. "Where were we before all that went down, again?"

….

….

….

….

"What?" He asked.

….

"Okay, I'm calling it." Rika announced. "You were NOT just a real estate prodigy."

Everyone looked at her in shock, minus Acies=Ara, who shot her sister a look that clearly meant 'you got to tell her sooner than later.'

"Papa superhero!" Alas=Ramus beamed at her daddy, who blushed and started rubbing the back of his head.

Suzanoo had been cringing and twitching in anger and fear the second Maou had taken control of the crocodiles. More question raced trhough her mind, but this time, she wasn't she truly needed the answers.

She was expected to kill THAT? Emi had been his sworn rival?

"Why?" She asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Why what?" Maou asked.

"You're evil! You should be laughing at the despair! Bathing in the blood of innocents!"

"Why?'' Rika asked.

"Do you even know Mr. Maou?" Chiho asked.

….

….

For once, Suzanoo couldn't respond.

….

….

"Awkward." Maou broke the silence before clapping his hands. "Welp! I better bet back to my shift…."

He walked away as if nothing had happened.

"He's a keeper, that one." Acies=Ara smirked, breaking the silence and making everyone laugh.

"You hush up!" Emi snapped playfully at her siser.

XXX

Aside from the crocodile panic and Rika getting closer to learning the truth about her best friend's hubby, the girls would all later admit they had a lovely time. Maou had a great rest of his shift and was even entered in for employee of the month.

When he finally came home, he was looking forward to a nice, long, restful sleep.

What greeted him instead was the sight of his first teacher and beloved waiting for him, looks of what seemed to mix concern and anger in their faces.

"We need to talk." Emi said, leaving no room for argument.

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**


	10. The Nativity

_**Here is a little Christmas special chapter to make up for the fact that writer's block keeps my most popular story from proceeding. It is canon, taking place a little after the next two chapters (which will start immediately after the last chapter)**_

 _ **Read and review, would ye kindly? And happy holidays!**_

 **The Nativity**

Christmas in Tokyo. A time of celebration, coming together in good will and spending time with family and loved ones.

Ente Isle did not have such a custom; the citizens, knights and demons just going about their day to day lives. Winter was treated as a time to aid your fellow neighbor, but the Church of Ente Isle lacked the stories of earth's Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza or the other special times that came around December.

So, for the former inhabitants of Ente Isle

XXXX

Sado 'Jacob' Maou was on a mission of the utmost importance. One that he could not afford to fail and would prove to be his most daring yet.

Convincing the races of darkness to follow him? Tricky but fun. Conquering the lands they wanted? Child's play. Securing his undisputed spot as Devil King? Who the hell would be stupid enough to challenge him after what he did to the Hydra-Kraken God?

They were still finding pieces ofh im throughout all of Ente Isle, last Alciel had checked.

So what could be more dangerous than that? What could possibly make Sado Maou, model employee at McRonalds, former king of his people and sorcerer supereme of Ente Isle cower in fear of not accomplishing?

Finding the perfect gift for someone he cared for more than anything else.

He had gotten most of his shopping done the month before; a dragon dolly for both his beloved Alas=Ramus and Fire(who would've thought toy stores made for such pristine combat training zones?), spa tickets for Kisaki and Laylah, some inexpensive memory for Lucifer, a membership to McRonalds and the biggest thank you card he could find for both Alciel and Rika, a rice-cooker for Suzanoo, a best of CD for each of Chiho and Aria's favorite bands and a bottle of Nord's favorite ale, which had ended up being the most expensive and cost him some of his magic when he 'convinced' the fellow to give it to him at an 80% discount.

It was Emi he was having the hardest time shopping for.

To think that barley a year had passed since they had gone from enemies to lovers. Well, not lovers in the full sense of the word; they loved each other, raised Alas=Ramus together and had kissed, but nothing beyond that….

The Demon King had never been in love before. Neither had Emi. They had both had admirers amongst their followers and crushes when they were younger, but had placed their duties to the side. And in all honesty, they had thought they would never find love.

Now that they were together, they had come to the unspoken agreement to consider thieir first Christmas their first anniversary. This added even more trouble to the process, and with the Christmas rush, McRonalds was either super busy or superdead.

So, when Emi and Rika had dragged him and Ashiaya to the mall for some last minute shopping after his Christmas Eve shift, Maou vowed to use the free time he had when not leveling bags and boxes to searching for and hopefully getting the perfect gift for Emi.

As it had been said and written before however, as brilliant as the Devil King was in terms of battle, magic and spoiling his precious daughter sweet, he was oblivious to the ways of women. In this case, how much they shopped for and what lengths they'd be willing to go to acquire what they wanted.

"TOUCH THOSE CURTAINS AND YOUR EARINGS ARE GONG SOMEWHERE YOU DON'T KNOW YOU HAD!" The former Hero of Ente Isle shouted over the mass sounds of screaming and Christmas songs.

"I GOT THEM, EMI!"

"DON'T LET GO!"

Maou was brought out of his musing by the sound and sight of Emi and Rikia fighting several other women for the bargin bin items.

Such ferocity….and bloodlust! Not just from Emi, either!

For the past few hours, Maou had felt the ever so slight negativity empower him before disappearing and the reappearing. It was annoying and not helping his worry of finding….

"Milord?"

His most trusted man and friend, who was carrying several boxes and bags next to him, temporarily distracted the former Devil King from his concern.

"Yes?"

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Correct me if I am wrong, but this….Christmas is supposed to be a time of togetherness, correct?"

"Indeed."

"Something that should, in all honesty, hurt us."

"Correct."

"Then why are the mortals so obsessed with presents?" The blonde demon asked. "And why is Rika so dertermined to aid Emi?"

"It's a sign of affection." Maou explained. "To give those they love something that they have wanted. It seems that the togetherness is forgotten for most of season, except in the specials and hearts of children."

"Like the Princess and Fire?"

Maou smiled at the thought of his daughter; just the other day she had made cards for her grandparents, the neighbors (even crusty old Mari couldn't help but smile at her card)

"More importantly sire, why are we here? You purchased your gifts last month, there's no need for you to be embroiled in this madness."

No, that was not too strong a word, in Alciel's opinion. Madness described this situation perfectly

"Not all of them." Maou confessed, when suddenly he caught something out of the corner of his eye:

…

Why hadn't he thought of it before? This would be the perfect gift for Emi!

"Hold these for a sec Alceiel, getting Emi's present."

The blonde demon buckled under the added weight of Emi's purchases on top of Rika's.

"A-as you command, milord!" He struggled.

"If she asks, say I went to the bathroom." Maou ordered.

"Y-yes milord…." The blond demon struggled, his attention on keeping everything from falling.

"You okay over there, Hiro?" Rika asked her boyfriend as she and Emi made their way to the cashier.

"N-nothing to worry about!" The blonde demon smiled as he tried to follow them.

"Hey, where'd Maou go?" Emi asked in spite of herself; she'd finally found the perfect gift for him and didn't want him to see it until the next day

Unbeknownst to Emi, Maou had ducked and tip-toed over to another part of the store to get a better view of his prize. When he saw that Acielel, Rika and Emi were preoccupied talking to some co-workers as they waited for a cashier, he let out a sigh of relief before taking a good look at the gift and then it's price.

"…Well, I'll have to have McRonalds take a few meals out of my pay, but hopefully it'll be worth it." He told himself.

The former Devil King actually had no problem procuring the former Hero's gift. He had it gift wrapped and slipped it into his bag before going to rejoin his fellow shoppers.

Afterwards, the two couples went their separate ways; Alciel to help Rika with her purchases and stay the night while Maou and Emi went to pick up their baby girl from Laylah and Nord.

XXX

Christmas morning came faster than the family realized, and the knocking of their door brought them from sleep.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Their company of Laylah, Nord, Aries=Ara, Iron, Alceiel and Rika (who were positively gowing), Lucifer and Suzanoo buckled inside as Maou rushed to get hot coco ready along with French Toast.

"Salutations on this most joyous occasion." The former Grand Inquistor bowed to her hosts as she tickled Alas=Ramus along with Laylah.

"Good morning, sweetheart." The angel cooed to her granddaughter and playfully shook a wrapped parcel. "Merry Christmas, look what we got for you….!"

"Present!" Alas=Ramus beamed, reaching for the wrapped boxes in her grandma's arms and then turning her attention to the ones under the small tree that her parents had set up last night due to their busy schedules.

"In a minute, sweetie." Emi cooed. "We have to eat breakfast first."

"Aw come on, Emi!" Rika beamed. "We can open these up before."

She then slyly looked at Alceiel, whose waist she took into her arms.

"Besides…Hiro already opened his present."

The Blonde demon smiled dopily at the memory of his gift and allowed himself to return the embrace before realizing Emi and Maou were glaring at him

"…We'll talk later."

"…Understood."

"It is within our energy levels." Suzanoo mused

"Peas, mama?" Alas=Ramus begged, shooting her mother with the dreadfully adorable puppy dog eyes.

Emi looked over to Maou.

"I don't see why not." The former Devil Lord smiled.

And with that, the presents were opened:

Laylah and Nord gave both of her daughters a lovely necklace, while Iron got a teddy bear and cookie he shared with Alas-Ramus. The aforementioned baby girl soon found herself surrounded by toys (including a dollhouse castle from her grandparents and Joan of arc doll from Aries=Ara), hugs and kisses, but no one doubted what her favorite present was:

"Merry Christmas, princess." Maou smiled as he handed her the dragon teddy he'd fought tooth and nail to acquire.

"Draggy!" Alas=Ramus beamed as she hugged the toy and gave her papa a cookie covered kiss. "Thank you, papa."

Rika gave Emi a framed picture from the pool fiasco with the words 'best friends forever.' Emi hugged her friend back and gave her a necklace with a locket. Rika then gave Alas=Ramus a Hello Kitty doll with a Dragon onesie, which the little girl adored

"What do you say?" Emi asked her daughter.

"Thank you, Rika."

Acies=Ara and Alceiel, being unemployed, gave everyone gift cards to their favorite shops. It was appritaited nonetheless, and Maou offered to put in a good word for them at his branch at his next shift. When Lucifer did the same, everyone glared at him for being a cheap-skate.

Suzanoo gave everyone a handmade and beautifully written poem, which brought them all to tears of joy.

Iron was happy enough with the cookie and teddy that he got, paying the little onesie Emi had got him no mind.

Nord gave Maou a pie in the face and a strongly worded letter detailing the older man's hatred for him for taking his baby girl from him. A glare from Laylah and Aries=Ara kept him civilized for the rest of the day, especially when he saw what Maou had gotten him.

"…I still hate you." The man growled. He gave his daughters some spending money and Rika a thank you card for being his daughter's friend.

Now it was Emi's turn; she gave her parents a bathrobe and blanket, Aries=Ara movie tickets, Rika a book of coupons to all their favorite restaurants, with the Curry place having a sticky tab that read 'first lunch in the new year', and for her precious daughter, a sundress and red as her hair with black highlights that matched Maou's hair, along with a hat.

"Thank you mama." Alas=Ramus smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Emi smiled back.

Everyone else got a book on Russian Knock-Knock jokes…expect for the special someone in her life.

"Merry Christmas, Maou."

The former devil king's eyes sparkled at what he saw: a completely red satin cape with a hoodie and pants with a design that almost completely reassembled his battle fatigues back in Ente Isle. He dashed to the bathroom before returning in his gift

"AT LAST!" He bellowed dramatically. "I AM COMPLETE! WITH THESE GARBS I CAN TRULLY BEGIN MY…!"

A growl filled the air.

Everyone looked down at their stomachs.

The growl returned.

Hunger apparently refused to wait for dramatic monologues on the holidays.

"Well, now that presents are done, who's hungry?"

"Wait, I think we missed a present." Laylah smiled, pointing to a tiny box hidden at the back of the tree.

"Oh, that's mine!" Maou beamed as he raced back from the kitchen and slide under to grab it before anyone else. Taking it behind his back, he walked up to Emi filled with confidence and opened his mouth, only for it to shut.

His face turned red and he began to sweat.

"Uh…Maou?" Emi asked, worried.

"Papa?" Alas=Ramus asked.

All eyes now on him, Maou steeled his resolve and listened to what he felt in his gut:

"I had something planned, but it won't work here." He confessed after he handed the gift to Emi and she began to remove the carefully wrapped box. "Y-you'll get the idea."

It was indeed a small box, fitting into the palm of the hero's hand. Crushed velvet covered the box and everyone tensed.

"No way…." Rika smiled

"Way…" Aries=Ara beamed

"….I don't get it." Alceiel and Susanoo whispered together.

Nord wanted to curse under his breath, but held is tongue.

A gasp filled the air after Emi flipped open the box and the content was made clear to her.

It was a ring; A diamond ring, with little angel wings along the diamond and engraved sword like markings.

"Emi…" Maou asked as he got down on one knee. "We have had an interesting dynamic that turned into the single most important relationship of, in my eyes at least, both of our lives. We have argued, we have worked together…we've raised Alas=Ramus together. You have your goals and I have mine, but I don't want this to end ever. Emilia Justina Yusa…..Will you marry me?"

The room went silent.

Nord, Lucifer and Alciel's jaws dropped. Laylah and Rika covered their mouths with tears stinging their eyes. Aries=Ara began to pray while Alas=Ramus and Iron cutely sucked their thumbs.

For good 10 minutes, not a word came out.

"E…Emi?" Maou asked, giving the ring a look. "I-is the ring too bland? Is it a bad time? Darn it, I knew I should've waited until New Year's…!"

"Yes."

Maou looked back at the former hero, whose eyes were stinging with tears. Her lower jaw seemed to be shaking, and yet…a smile crossed her face.

"..W-what yes?" Maou asked for confirmation.

Emi smiled.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

…..

"One more time, please?" Maou asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Emi beamed happily, making Maou smile in delight

"ONE MORE TIME!" Maou beamed and begged.

"YES!" Emi beamed back as she leapt into her new fiance's arms

Laylah, Rika and Aries=Ara began to cheer and hug Emi as loudly and happily as they could while Nord and Alciel hugged each other in comfort of this dreaded day…then smiled happily for the sake of their most precious person.

Alas=Ramus found herself being hoisted into her mother's arms in one her beloved squishy hug, giggling as her parents hugged and kissed both each other and her.

 **Was this cliché? Yes. But come on, that's what we love about Christmas specials. I hope you liked it. Happy Holidays and be safe. Hopefully in the New Year the creativity will return for this story.**


	11. The Resurrection of Jacob

**The Resurrection of Jacob**

"We need to talk."

The former demon king twitched at the tone of the former hero of Ente Isle, but still didn't say a word before he sat down at the table, his knuckles being very interesting at the moment.

"What exactly happened at the Water Park?" Emi asked her lover. "Normally, you wouldn't rant at the crocs."

"They ruined Alas' first water park experience." Maou said truthfully.

"And that's it?" Emi asked. "You've been on edge for the last few days. Maou, please, tell me what's happening."

"Nothing for you to worry about." Maou assured Emi. "I have it under control."

"Jacob….." Laylah frowned at her student. "Don't hide this."

Emi looked over to her mother in surprise, although she really shouldn't have she had invited herself in. Ever since the reunion, Laylah had made a point to show up at least once a week without invitation, if for no other reason than to spoil her granddaughter. Not that Emi minded, of course.

The former Demon king let out a sigh.

"The manager of SFC." Maou replied simply. "He's the one."

"The one?"

"The angel who killed my mother."

The silence was deafening before he made he way to his room

"I'm wiped. See you in the morning."

"Papa?"

Maou stopped in his tracks and saw Alas-Ramus looking at him in confusion and concern. He cracked a weak smile, picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Papa's just really tired, baby." He cooed. "I'll be all better tomorrow. You have fun with mommy and grandma, okay?"

The toddler nodded in understanding as her father placed her back on the floor

XXX

The next night, Emi was out for a walk, trying to clear her mind of what had been dumped on her the previous night. She had always known that someday, Maou would have the chance to get revenge, and she had supported him fully. But she hadn't expected that happen on earth.

She had been wrapped up in her thoughts that she had wondered into a less desireable neighborhood, but she thanked the punks who tried to mug or attack her as stress relief.

But then she heard two words that made her lose focus.

"Hello, hero."

Her world went black

XXX

Acies=Ara was playing with Alas=Ramus and Iron that night at the Maou-Yusa apartment, and for once the baby girl hadn't screamed once.

Maou enjoyed the sight of is daughter playing with her aunt and his future apprentice (Iron was far too young to start training)

The three of them suddenly tensed and began to glow, something that Nord and Maou noticed

"Um, darling?" The former farmer asked his wife, who was brewing another pot of tea.

Laylah saw this and was filled with dread.

"Oh no."

Just then, Emi's sword began to move.

XXX

"Wow you're really bad at this." Emi smirked as she floated above the McRonalds, not even remotely scared for her well-being.

"What do you mean?" Sariel inquired.

"Did it ever occur to you to simply ask instead of going through all this trouble? I mean, working as a manager at the SFC? That's got to be a low blow. And look at how big you are, kidnapping me when I've just had a workout."

Sariel said nothing.

"And the cutting my clothes? Is that supposed to make me worry? You do know I can buy replacements, right? I've been held by the worst of lustful demons, you're little more than a perverted kid. Sides, even if you could touch me, you know that doing so makes you turn into a fallen angel right?"

The heroine was having a lot of fun mocking her captor, and made a note to catch up with Maou and discuss doing it more often with him. It'd make a great bodning experience.

But, she'd had her fun and needed to get back home to put Alas=Ramus to bed (because she knew Maou would let his little princess stay up as late as she wanted).

"I take it you want my sword?" Emi mused. "Fine, it's at my apartment. You can't miss it."

XXX

At that very moment, back at the apartment, something had filled Maou as the three children

"I need to leave for a bit." He announced, grabbing his demon cloak as his form began to change. **"I'll be back in an hour."**

He then dashed out the building, not caring if anyone saw him

"Acies=Ara, call Chiho." Laylah demanded as she moved to follow her apprentice. "Something very wrong is happening."

The oldest child moved to do as her mother requested as her niece made her way over to her mother's sword. She began to glow again, as did the sword, which suddenly vanished down Alas=Ramus's throat, and the baby girl let out a content little burp

"All done!" She cooed happily, not noticing her aunt/sister was staring at her in shock, awe…and terror.

"….Emi is goanna kill me!" Acies=Ara whimpered at the sight.

XXX

"It is true I want your sword." Sariel mused. "But…"

Emi suddenly grew worried.

"That little girl of yours…the child of the hero and the devil king. Imagine what she could do in a proper environment. She'll be the ultimate weapon and get me my place back in…"

He suddenly felt the most ferocious bloodlust he'd ever experience in his existence.

The heroine's world turned red this time. She remembered what Olba had threatened to do to her daughter, and now this angel?

"Touch her and I'll rip off your wings, mount them on my wall and shove that halo somewhere not even the Devil King knows hurts." The hero of Ente Isle growled, before a familiar voice filled the air.

" **SARIEL!"**

The devil king fired a magic blast that the angel barley dodged and stared at the angel who had orphaned him with nothing short of hate in his eyes, but they vanished for a second when he saw his fiance in bonds.

He was filled with concern and worry for her, but for the frist time sicne coming to earth, his demon instincts and deire for revenge were overloading his affection for her….ever so slightly.

" **One minute's all I'll need."**

Emi surprised him with a smirk.

"Take your time and kick his ass."

The devil king smiled and raced towards the angel.

The battle was impressive, Emi had to admit. Magic blasts filled the night sky and debris flew all over the area.

But, Sariel was clearly nowhere near as powerful as Maou, his spells were dodged with no effort and Maou ripped apart any weapon he threw his way. The angel could also clearly struggle to dodge and coming up with his next move, whereas Maou was always 10 steps ahead of him

Sariel was beginning to lose his cool, which delighted Emi.

"Why demon king," The angel mused. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had something against me."

" **You have no idea. 298 years ago, back in Ente Isle, two angels led an attack on a goblin village."** Maou growled. " **Took my parents and countless others away forever."**

"And?" The blue haired angel asked, not seeing what such ancient history had to do with any of this.

" **It was YOU who took them from me Sariel!"** Maou snapped, his anger barely in check. **"And I want to hear you admit it."**

Despite the demon king growling down at him, the angel seemed more amused than anything, as he entered a thinking pose.

"Did I?" Sariel asked. "Oh, there were so many and that was such a long time ago…one can hardly remember each individual scream."

Maou saw red.

He grabbed the angel by the mouth and slammed him into a building, then threw him skywards and delivered a brutal punch that cracked ribs and made the angel spit.

XXX

"Mama!"

"Emi!"

The heroine looked down and saw her mother, sister, baby girl and Chiho looking at her in worry. Not stopping to think of the consequences, and honestly not even caring, Laylah opened her wings and flew up to her older daughter, undoing the binding and taking her down to the ground.

"Mama…"

Alas=Ramus looked close to tears at her mother's current state, so Emi gently took her baby from ger sister's arms and hugged and hushed her.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay." She cooed. "Mama's fine, nothing to worry about."

"Where Papa?"

That was the million dollar question

"Papa's off taking care of a very bad man who hurt him and your mama, sweetie." Acies=Ara told her neice, who nodded in understanding

"And with that in mind, if you'll excuse me." Laylah, her face in pure fury, took to the skies.

XXX

Sariel had finally begun to realize how much of a fool he had been: Attacking the hero was one thing, and while he was righteous (in his mind) in shaming her for falling for the words of the personification of evil, never mind falling love with said devil….he hadn't thought of dealing with an ANGRY devil king.

" **Come into my parlor…"** Said the devil to the angel. **"Enjoy your last few moments of righteousness…before you become my number 2's new servant."**

Halfway across town, Lucifer sneezed, losing the game he was playing as his eyes were closed and he was distracted by Alciel's continued…bathroom issues.

Sariel flew as fast as he could and fired every spell and attack he could think of, but they simply bounced off his pursuer. Fear was beginning to fill him….

He tehn saw his wings were starting to turn black

" **Naughty, naughty angel…."** Maou smiled evilly **. "Looking at women lustfully, desiring to have what isn't yours and being proud of all your accomplishments? You won't be on your divine lord's side much longer…Well, that's what happens when an angel comes down to the mortal's level and sees what they fight for or against."**

His smile grew even more malicious

" **And don't worry. I have…SPECIAL plans for you."**

The blue haired angel

"Sorry pal, on your own." Gabriel sighed. "Seems you crossed someone higher than me."

"WHO?" Sariel demanded. "You're the archangel! Who could possibly…?!"

"Me."

The blue haired angel turned to see something that shook him to the core: A female angel looking at him with nothing short of hatred.

"You attacked and belittled my daughter. Threatened my granddaughter. Orphaned my student and set him on a course to become our greatest enemy. And you think that bringing back a sword will make up for all that?"

When she put it like that, Sariel realized….Just as he also realized his feather were now ALL black, meaning he was no longer a pure angel.

He was now a fallen angel.

"Have fun with that." The female angel smiled impishly as she flew off, leaving Sariel to his fate.

" **Peek-a-boo!"**

Sariel cringed at the voice and the hot breath he felt crawling down his neck.

" **I SEE YOU!"**

A brutal kick sent the angel falling towards the ground, racking his mind in an attempt to get a way out of this. Then he saw it.

Or rather, her.

It was the cute girl that the devil worked with at McRonalds, out for an evening stroll it seemed. The devil had put on the show of caring for her, so if she were placed in danger he would either do as Sariel wanted or show his true, villainous colors and give the angel full rights to slay him.

As Maou caught up to him, the new fallen angel put all of his speed into reaching his target, grabbing her from behind and placing her in front of his form as a shield.

"STAY BACK, DEMON KING!" Sariel bellowed. "ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS ME…!"

" **I'm right here."**

It was muffled, but clear. With great terror, Sariel looked at who he held. Instead of his youthful and busty hostage….it was the Devil king himself.

It was then that the former angel knew….he'd screwed up.

" **And for the record? The name is Sado Maou."**

A brutal punch sent the angel falling to the ground, where he left an imprint as slide down the road.

The devil king panted out all the anger in his system, feeling his limited magic draining but not caring.

"PAPA!"

Especially when his little girl called for him. His mind now clear of rage and revenge, Maou gently descended to the ground where his family stood, giving his daughter a hug and kiss before spying his love just as his muscular form started to vanish

"Aw nuts." Acies=Ara pouted. "I liked you better that way, bro."

Laylah shushed her younger daughter as her older daughter and student stood across from each other

"You okay Emi?" Maou asked, his voice now returning to normal.

Emi leapt into his arms and hugged him with all the strength she had in her form.

"Never mind me, you moron! Are you okay?" She snapped, irritated he'd ask such a dumb question.

"It's just a 298 year vendetta." Maou mused. "I'll get over it."

He then gave her an unreadable look

"What?" She asked him, her confusion growing when he saw him blush.

"I can see your boobs."

Emi blushed and pulled her shirt together, making Alas-Ramus giggle at her parents' silliness.

"Bad devil."

"JACOB!" Laylah shouted in astonishment and slight disappointment

"At least wait until the baby's asleep!" Acies=Ara teased

"ACIES!" Laylah screamed in shock…before realizing what that meant. "…On second thought, Jacob? I shall be willing to forget all of this if you do one little thing for me."

This made the family stare at her in confusion and slight worry.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Babies." Laylah said simply. "As many and as quickly as you can make them."

"MOTHER!" Emi shouted scandously.

"Babies, babies, babies, babies!"

XXX

"Why?" Sareil asked as the cop car pulled up to the McRonalds. "Why do all this? Why act so…mortal?"

There was no hesitation with the former Devil king's answer.

"For my daughter."

Alas=Ramus played with some toys inside the McRonald's

"She is the reason I get up every day." The two parents explained. "She is the reason I want to make a better world on Ente Isle when I return."

Sariel was at a loss for words as the family gave their report. He was suddenly even quieter when he saw the angry looks on the officers' faces. Apparently, they didn't care about the balance of good and evil so much as the face he'd threatened a toddler and tortured a young woman in a manner that almst ressmebled what many considered the worst crime of all.

"Oh, he's going to have a LOT of friends in jail." One officer noted. "Anything else we can do for you folks?"

The parents looked at their daughter, than the angel that had caused them so much trouble.

"I don't think he's been punished enough." Emi smirked evilly. "Should we, Maou?"

The smiling former demon king placed a finger to his chin as if to think, his eyes darted to the officers, who, to Sariel's horror…seemed to agree with the heroine's words.

"We really shouldn't…" One of them noted, but smiled nonetheless along with his partner. "But as it turns out, we need to pick up food, and that'll take a minute or two

Sariel irked back in fear, whimpering…just as he saw the evil, toothy smiles of Maou and Emi.

He let out a scream, but no one heard him.

While the officers enjoyed breakfast, the car could be shaking and leaping off the ground before returning. A frightened blue haired man tried to get out, only to be pulled out by an enraged redhead as a young man slammed the door.

To the public, he was fired and arrested for borderline pedophilic sexual harassment. After serving out months in jail, his dashing good looks were replaced by chubbiness when he fell into binge eating and learnt he had lost the Celestial Force that had ept him handsome for so long.

The Maou-Yusas went about their lives as usual; raising their daughter, spending time with friends and family and working to get higher and higher in earth society.

To be continued…?

 **Read and Review would ye kindly?**

 **SO SORRY I haven't touched this in so long! I just had no idea where to go and was suffering MAJOR writer's block, on top of working on my own novel and job hunting after graduating.**

 **I will try to update more often now, although it will mostly be slice of life chapters and not really following the canon story. I welcome any ideas for chapters**

 **In order to make up, here is a little extra:**

 **Enjoy!**

In Ente Isle, Emilia's allies had managed to sneak their way into the lands of the demons, and where about to bear witness to an archaic (even by demon standards) yet still used method of dealing with troublemakers.

"Urk-Hai, son of Sauron of Middle Earth?" The offical asked.

"Do I say 'yes'?" The chained orc asked one of the harpies holding him.

"Yes."

"Yes." He replied.

"You have been found guilty by the elders of the clans…!" The official announced. "…Of uttering the slave name of our great king!"

The demons began to rabble in anger, as did some…rather crudely disguised angels and humans.

"I guess some things truly are universal, huh?" Albert mused.

"Yeah, and it's not like we can tell them what really happened…" Emeralda nodded, remembering Laylah's story….and suddenly craving a Big Mc.

"And so as a blasphemer!" The official announced. "You are to be stoned… TO DEATH!"

The majority of the crowd burst into thunderous applause and began reaching for stones, some being lit on fire or risen over heads.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Look," The orc groaned. "I had a lovely supper and all I said to my wife was, 'That piece of hog was good enough for Jacob.'"

The crowd let out and audible gasp filled with outrage.

"BLASPHEMY!" The official roared. "He's said it again! Did you hear him?"

The crowd burst into a loud hurrah and demanded blood, just as official paused suddenly.

…..

"Are there any angels or humans here today?"

A hush fell over the crowd, and those who did respond shook their head in no. Emerelda and Albert did their best to stay hidden. Luckily for them, no one seemed to notice.

"Very well." He pulled out a scroll and began to read it. "By the authority vested in me by our great king…"

One of the gremlins threw a stone that hit the orc on the knee.

"Ow. Lay off!" The orc roared. "We haven'teven started yet!"

The official sighed.

"Come on, who threw that?"

A hush fell over the crowd.

"Who threw that stone? Come on."

Everyone pointed to the Gremlin who had done the deed.

"Sorry….thought we'd started." He said shyly.

"Go to the back." The official sighed, waiting until his order had been fulfilled. "There's always one, isn't there?"

He did not notice everyone, demon, angel and human, nodding in agreement.

"Now, where were we again? Oh right…"

"No different than a witch hunt, eh?" Emerelda mused to Alberto

"Emerelda!"

"Oh hush, I'm a magic user, I can say that."

They then returned their attention to the ceremony.

"Look." The Orc sighed. "I don't think it ought to be blasphemy, just saying "Jacob!"'

The crowd broke into another bit of audible gasps and angry roars.

"You're only making it worse for yourself!" The official reminded the offender

"Making it worse? How can it possibly get any worse?" He then took a deep breath, starting kicking the ground and shouted at the top of his lungs: "JACOB, JACOB, JACOB!"

The crowd broke into another bit of audibled gasps and angry roars.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" The official roared. "IF YOU SAY 'JACOB' ONCE MORE…!"

He then realized he had uttered the forbidden word as well, just as a rock greeted his eye.

"RIGHT! WHO THREW THAT?!" The official snapped angrily.

A disguised human farmer was soon the center of everyone's attention.

"COME ON!" The official roared. "Who threw that?"

The crowd stopped the farmer from fleeing just long enough for the official to walk up to him, and fail to notice his poor disguise.

"Was it you?" The official asked.

"….Yes." The farmer confessed.

"All right."

"Well, you did say 'Jacob.'" The culprit quickly added

The crowd shrieked and began to throw stones at him from very close range. He fell to the ground stunned, with the official getting in the way of a few stones.

"Stop that. Stop it, WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

Everyone paused in their stone throwing for a minute.

"Now look!" He shouted as he reached through his pockets. "No one! Is to stone anyone….! Until I blow this whistle."

He paused to let that sink in.

"Even AND I WANT TO MAKE THIS ABSOLUTELY CLEAR...! Even if they do say 'Jacob.'"

He was soon crushed to death by the mob, leaving Emerelda and Albert to stand there in confusion and shock. The Orc who had been on trial escaped death.

"Those two cannot get back fast enough…."

….

….

"They ARE coming back, right?"

…..

….

Meanwhile, back on earth, a wedding reception was taking place at the McRonald's our former ruler of darkness worked at. It may not have been the most expensive or romantic place (as Nord kept pointing out), but it suited the couple

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your spouse.


End file.
